The Secrets We Don't Keep
by shadowglove
Summary: ...Or the one in which Clarke thinks she's kept the fact that she's pregnant (and that Bellamy is the father) a secret, but she really hasn't.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 100.**

* * *

"You okay, Princess?"

She froze, her eyes wide and back stiff. She couldn't have been more grateful for the fact that she was facing away from him. That way she had a moment to breathe in, breathe out, and force her face into normalcy before she turned to face Bellamy Blake. "Course I am." She raised her chin high. "Why wouldn't I be?"

He lifted an eyebrow. "Kinda feisty today, aren'tcha?"

She ignored that comment and moved passed him, making sure not to touch his shoulder as she did so. She'd done enough _touching_ when it came to Bellamy. That was the problem, wasn't it? They'd touched a little _too much_ that one drunken night and she knew that despite the fact that they'd pretended it hadn't happened, she wouldn't be able to continue pretending for much longer.

She was pregnant. The blonde couldn't believe that she'd been this foolish, this careless. They had only managed to relocate and construct a better, stronger, more secure village. They were still trying to get a hang of living on earth, of trying to be at peace with the Grounders-of these Mountain Men and Reapers that Lincoln (whom had moved in with them in their new camp against Bellamy's wishes) had been warning them against.

So, yeah. This was the worst time ever for her to get pregnant. This would be their second winter on earth. The first one had killed off so many of them. They'd been unprepared, so _horribly_ so. And yet now that they'd experienced a taste of what true cold was, of what frostbite and pneumonia brought, Clarke was on overdrive to make sure that this coming winter would be better than the last one. She'd been so busy preparing the medical bay as well as training others to help her... And now _this_.

"You need to tell him." Raven emerged from her little cabin, which was almost completely finished. After the first winter they'd realized that they needed cabins, chimneys, if they were to survive the cold, and the project to build a house for the remaining of the 100 had begun. Most cabins housed four people, and only certain people were able to have a cabin of their own.

Raven had hers because she worked with ammunitions and was known to conduct dangerous experiments in her desire to help improve the defense of the village.

Monty and Jasper had one of their own because, like Raven, they worked with quite unstable materials.

Bellamy had been sharing his cabin with Octavia until Lincoln joined them, and then those two had gone about creating their own little love nest that no one else wanted to be a part of because it could get ridiculously lovey-dovey between those two.

Clarke didn't have her own cabin despite the fact that Bellamy had wanted her to, citing the fact that she dealt with medicines and such and was important enough for them to give her her own space. She'd refused and taken a room in the cabin that Finn, Monroe and Miller lived in. It wasn't that she didn't want her own cabin, her own privacy, but the nickname everyone had given her, "Princess", reminded her all too well of the caste system on the Ark and how she was the only surviving member of what had been termed the "upper class". She didn't want anyone to ever believe that she truly thought herself a princess in an ivory tower or that she was better than them. That was why, even if it wasn't exactly what she wanted, she would stay in a shared cabin.

"_Clarke_." Raven raised an eyebrow as she placed her hands on her narrow hips. "You. Need. To. Tell. Him."

Clarke merely gazed away.

Who would've thought that, given their history, Raven and she would've become friends? Then again, the survival of the surviving members of the 100 had been their priority, and the girls had learnt to work well together. They'd learnt to respect the other, respect how much the camp needed the other, and their good working relationship had somehow turned into a friendship despite their history with Finn Collins.

"If you don't tell him, I will," Raven threatened.

"I should never have told you," Clarke groused.

"You didn't," Raven reminded curtly. "I figured it out all on my own. _As well_ as who the father is."

Clarke sighed and ran a hand over her hair before nausea hit her once more and she closed her eyes tightly as she fought the desire to puke right there in front of everyone.

Raven was by her side in seconds. "There has _got_ to be some herbs that help with morning sickness!"

"I'm sure that there are, but I just don't know what they are." Clarke gave a watery smile, feeling so close to crying it was pathetic.

"Maybe you don't, but what about Lincoln?" Raven wanted to know.

"_No_." Clarke shook her head. "If Lincoln knows, Octavia knows." _And if Octavia knows, Bellamy will quickly find out_.

"It's not like you can keep it a secret much longer," Raven pointed out. "You're already putting on some weight. In a month or so it'll be very noticeable."

That was the truth, and it was so terrifying. "I still can't believe we've only slept with two guys in our lives... and it's the _same guys_."

Raven snorted in dark amusement. "I need to jump Miller and change that. You and I are like sexual twins or something." She narrowed her eyes. "You're not into _Miller_, right?"

"_No_." Clarke shook her head. "Not at all."

"Good." Raven grinned. "I'll jump him just so that we don't share that freaky connection."

Despite the nausea rolling in her throat, Clarke managed a genuine grin. "Thanks, Raven. For everything."

"Don't thank me yet." Raven frowned. "Because I see Lincoln over there and I'm waving him over, right now."

"Rave-!" Clark couldn't stop her in time though, and she turned to see the handsome Grounder make his way towards them. "I can't-."

"Relax," Raven whispered to her. "I've got this covered."

Clarke failed to relax.

Lincoln stopped before them. "Yes?"

"When Grounders are nauseas, are there plants that they use to help with that?" Raven plowed ahead.

Lincoln turned his gaze immediately to Clarke. "Is the pregnancy taking a toll on you?"

Clarke's eyes widened. "You _know_?"

Even Raven's eyes bugged out.

Lincoln snorted, as if insulted they were so surprised. "You have been paler than usual, _slower_ than usual, only eat certain things and the waistline of your clothes is growing snugger." Lincoln raised an eyebrow. "I thought it was common knowledge but that it was Sky People custom not to speak of it when one is with child. Maybe out of fear of bad luck or something of the sort."

"It's not." Clarke shook her head. "I just haven't told anyone."

Lincoln blinked before he frowned. "I do not understand why Bellamy would want to hide the fact that his firstborn will be the first Sky Child born on earth."

Clarke nearly fainted. "How do you know it's _Bellamy's_?"

Once more Lincoln looked at her as if she'd insulted him. "He is obviously your partner."

It was her turn to snort. "The hell he is!"

Lincoln raised an eyebrow. "You two are the leaders of this clan, and rule it together. He comes to you for advice and accepts it, he respects what you have to say and seeks your approval even when he doesn't care what anyone else thinks of his plans or himself. Even when he tortured me he sought your approval, and only yours." The Grounder floored Clarke with that, and had even more to say. "He provides for you by bringing you meat, herbs which he has learnt you use the most, and anything else he finds which he believes you would like or find useful. He also protects you."

Clarke opened her mouth to deny the protection part and remind him that Bellamy protected _everyone_.

"He is also very territorial with you and has marked his claim in a very subtle yet clear manner."

Clarke's mouth clamped shut.

Raven's eyebrows rose. "Has he now? _Do_ tell."

Clarke elbowed her. "That's just Bellamy making sure his medical officer is alive and well enough to take care of the sick and the wounded. He and I are not together." She gazed down at her stomach. "He has no idea that I'm pregnant."

Lincoln blinked, and then blinked again. "I see." He cleared his throat, apparently somewhat curious yet knowing when he shouldn't butt in (something Octavia desperately needed to learn from him). "I can find the herbs that you need. I will bring them for you."

"Thank you." She smiled gratefully to him before she reached out and caught his arm when he turned to leave. "Could you please not tell Octavia? I want to keep this a secret for as long as I can, especially the Bellamy part."

"I will do as you ask, Clarke, but I do not understand your reasoning for this." Lincoln turned to face her once more, face a frown. "In our community a child is a rare and blessed occassion. The whole tribe comes together to help the expectant parents. It is a very honored time. Life is sacred."

She stared up at him and could cry as she thought about how differently a birth had been receieved in the Ark. Just look at what Bellamy, Octavia and their mother had gone through. Clarke couldn't imagine a world in which children were actively sought and loved and expected with such shared happiness instead of resented for the supplies and air they would eventually take up.

"Where _we_ come from, they'll end every pregnancy that occurs after the first child is born." Raven made a face. "It is something they force us to do."

"We have certain herbs which can terminate a pregnancy should it have been brought upon by rape or if it is a danger to the mother's health, but to actively kill a child..." Lincoln frowned. Apparently Octavia had yet to tell him about her childhood. "This is a thing of wickedness."

"It was a thing of necesity. There was little space, dwindling supplies, and hardly any air left for the amount of people who lived up there as it was. That was their only solution to keep the people alive who were already alive." Even now Clarke tried to defend some of the actions of the Ark, but even she could hear the lack of sincerity in her tone. Even she didn't believe it anymore.

Lincoln made a sound which clearly said he didn't think there could be an excuse for this, but he didn't comment on it, merely declared he'd go and get her her herbs now, before he left.

Raven eyed his back in female appreciation as he strode towards his cabin to get his weapons. "Octavia is one lucky girl."

Clarke smiled. "She definitely is."

* * *

Clarke realized that she needed to talk to Bellamy soon about her pregnancy, but every time she got the guts to do so something would happen that required her attention, his attention, or theirs. Due to that the pregnancy talk she kept wanting to have kept being pushed farther and farther down the line and Clarke knew that if things continued this way it would come back to bite her in the butt. If Lincoln and Raven had both figured out on their own she knew that it was only time before Bellamy did as well, and she'd have hell to pay if he figured things out before she told him.

"What are you _doing_?!" Miller's voice was tinged with panic as he dropped his gun (he'd apparently been on his way to relieve the sentry at the front gate) and raced towards her. "I know you want to be as useful as you can be to this camp, but damn it, Clarke, be smart!" He snatched the heavy container from her and glared at her, something he never did. "You know better than _anyone_ that pregnant women shouldn't be carrying around heavy things or doing stressful work! Our lives are stressful enough as it is. Don't add physical stress to the mixture." He then paused, noticed her shocked expression, and snickered. "We share a cabin, Clarke. There can only be so many cases of food poisoning, or weak stomach problems. Even _I_ can figure out that if a girl is vomitting every morning into a bucket it probably means that she's suffering from morning sickness." He made a face. "I get why you haven't told me, but I'm admittedly a bit hurt _Bellamy_ didn't. I thought he trusted me more than that."

Why was it that every single person who knew she was pregnant assumed automatically that the baby was Bellamy's? The assumption was correct, obviously, but Clarke couldn't wrap her head around the fact that everyone was so sure!

"It's just my pride that's keeping me from actually asking him about it." Miller sighed.

"He doesn't know." Clarke bit her bottom lip.

Miller's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

She nodded. "Every time I try to tell him something happens."

"Clarke, you need to tell him." Miller frowned. "Bellamy and Octavia grew up without a father. He won't forgive you if he thinks you're trying to keep him from being a dad to his kid."

"I'm _not," _she promised a little desperately. "It's just... awkward. And we're always having some sort of crisis."

"Exactly. There will always be a crisis. So don't use that as an excuse."

She felt properly chastised.

"Plus, it would hurt him more considering that he trusts you, and he doesn't really trust anyone else." Miller took in a deep breath.

Clarke looked up at him. "He trusts you, Miller."

The guy smirked at her. "It's not the same, Clarke. You're his councillor, his conscience. You're the Princess to his King."

"There are no castes or differences in-."

"Clarke, listen to me." Miller shifted the weight of the container. "We get it. You don't want people to think you still believe in the class system and the segregation and animosity that that created on the Ark. But things are different down here. We all know that you two are our leaders. We have no problem with that." He smiled wryly. "In fact, we know we _need_ you two to lead us if we want to survive."

She might've lived in the same cabin with Miller for a while now, but she'd never had a conversation like this one with him, and she was so touched she could feel tears coming to her eyes. "We need _each other_."

"Tell him, Clarke. I know you'll be glad you did." Miller merely smiled at her. "Now where do you want this?"

She smiled back at him. "Over here."

* * *

"So, uh, is Bellamy the father?"

Clarke groaned, hand to her stomach as she looked up from where she'd had to dash off away the others on their expedition so she could vomit in peace.

Finn stood behind her, face registering how awkward he found this conversation to be.

They had made up after the whole Raven thing, and had been able to salvage their friendship. In fact, Clarke thought that it was probably best that nothing had happened between them because Finn was a good man. He just wasn't the guy for her. This way they could remain friends.

"Yeah." She didn't see any reason to deny this as she turned and leaned against a tree, hands on her stomach.

"Is that why he doesn't usually let you out of the village unless he's a part of the group?" Finn wanted to know. It was a fair question given the fact that Bellamy really _hadn't _wanted to let her leave the safety of the village without him present, and the only reason they were doing this expedition now without him was because he'd taken too long on the hunting party and they'd left without him. "I mean, I know that he's gotten very protective over you for a while now, but I only began to suspect a baby a couple of weeks ago."

Here was yet another person telling her they'd figured out she was pregnant and that Bellamy was the most probable father. "He doesn't know."

Finn's eyebrows rose. "_Really_?"

She nodded, tired. She was always tired now.

"Wow." Finn ran his fingers through his hair. "Why haven't you told him?"

"That's the question, isn't it?" She sighed and gazed at the sky. "I'm a coward."

He snorted. "Not the Princess."

"I am." She gave him a little glare. "But I need to tell him, soon."

"Yeah, I'm surprised you've managed to keep it a secret this long." Finn knelt down in front of her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Your morning sickness seems to be getting better, at least."

Apparently Miller wasn't the only one who'd heard her vomitting through the walls.

"Yeah, Lincoln's been bringing me herbs that help with that."

"I've been wondering about how much time he's been spending over at the medical bay." Finn's eyes widened. "Some people were beginning to think that you two were interested in each other." He snickered. "And then the others told them that you two were probably sharing woes at being with the Blake siblings. We all know neither of them can be easy to get along with."

Clarke's eyes widened. "I'm _not_ with Bellamy."

Finn snorted as his gaze, and his hand, lowered to Clarke's stomach. "Yeah, right."

She pouted because she had a feeling that no matter what she said, Finn, and no one else, would believe her.

* * *

It was when she realized that she would need new clothes due to her current ones being too tight on her, that Clarke decided she couldn't put it off any longer. No matter how intimidating the thought of talking to Bellamy about this pregnancy was, she needed to get it out in the open, especially with the growing list of people who already knew. She also needed to start making preparations for the birth.

Like Lincoln had said, her child would be the first one born on earth since they'd come down. They didn't understand the complications, or what else might happen. She needed to be prepared for everything, and she knew that she could rely on Bellamy to help her do so. He mightn't be too happy at the thought of having a child with her, but he would be there for the child. She knew that.

That was why she found herself at Bellamy's cabin that night.

He opened the door and blinked when he saw her. She almost expected a teasing comment but something in her expression must've warned him that she was coming here for a very serious reason, because his face went grim. "Is everything okay?"

"Can I come inside and talk to you for a couple of minutes?" Clarke asked softly.

Bellamy nodded as he opened the door wider and closed it after her. He led her towards the living room, where the fire burned in the chimney. It was getting colder and colder and they were spending more and more time indoors to keep warm.

Clarke gazed around Bellamy's cabin despite having seen it before, and once more felt that it was too spartan, that it had no personality, no personal touch. She then shook her head, because Bellamy's interior decorating skills were not why she was here. "Uh, Bellamy, we need to talk."

He plopped down on a seat. "I figured as much."

"I'm going to go straight to the point." She licked her lips and sat more daintily on another seat. "I'm pregnant."

If it was shock she was expecting, she was sorely disappointed. Bellamy's face merely darkened as he nodded and echoed his previous words. "I figured as much."

Her eyes widened in shock. "_You know_?"

"Of course I know." He looked insulted, much like Lincoln had. "You barely eat, you don't keep down what you eat, and you're paler, more tired." He leaned forwards in his chair. "My mother had to hide her pregnancy with Octavia, Clarke, I _know_ what a pregnant woman trying to hide her state acts like, looks like." A muscle jumped in his cheek as he leaned back. "What I don't understand is _why_ you are hiding it. Unless, of course, the father isn't interested in being in the child's life or is in a relationship with someone else."

She glared at him for that last one.

"So, I'm curious." He tilted his head to the side. "Is it Lincoln?"

Her lips parted in shock and insult. "_What_? Of course not! He's with Octavia for crying out loud."

Bellamy nodded, as if he'd thought so but wanted to make sure. "I've noticed him returning with herbs from his outtings, new herbs that I haven't seen before." Bellamy's dark gaze lowered to her stomach before it returned to her face. "I'm assuming they're for the nausea."

She nodded.

"Then, considering you do not spend time with many other men, I have to ask... is it Miller's?" Bellamy voice was odd. "I have noticed him being very... attentive... to you lately."

"He knows I'm pregnant." Clark looked away, totally horrified by this conversation. "He figured it out and told me I should tell the father. I was _always_ going to tell the father, but Miller helped me decide to do so sooner than I would've."

"So it's not Miller. That leaves me with only one other option." Bellamy made a face as dark annoyance covered his face. "I thought you were smarter than this."

She felt hurt but should've expected him to be pissed at the fact that she'd gotten pregnant from their one night together. They both had so much on their plate and to add a baby on top of it-.

"_Spacewalker?_ Really?" Bellamy's growl jolted her from her thoughts. "Haven't you learnt _anything_ from your past experiences with him?"

Clarke's mouth fell open.

"Don't give me that look." Bellamy snapped at her. "I thought you were smarter than-."

"It's _yours_, Bellamy." She shook her head. "The baby is _yours_."

He froze, his eyes wide. "Are you sure?"

"I hadn't slept with anyone for at least a year and a half before we had that night together, and I haven't slept with anyone since, so yeah." She gave a decisive nod. "I'm sure."

Bellamy merely stared at her in silence.

She grew uncomfortable and stood. "I, uh, I'm sorry for just springing this on you like this, but you're the father and you deserve to know and-."

Bellamy stood as well and moved towards her before he reached down and placed a hand against her stomach. His expression was surprisingly vulnerable as his dark gaze rested on the tiny bump his hand was pressed against. "That's my child."

She nodded, not sure what else to do.

Bellamy's lips twitched in a small smile before he cleared his throat and stepped away, face determined. "I'll have Miller and Spacewalker move all your things into this cabin by tomorrow. Go pick out a room."

She blinked and stared at him in confusion. "Why-?"

"You don't think I'm going to let you go back to stay with them, do you?" Bellamy snorted. "This is _our _baby, Clarke. I have every right and duty to help you through your pregnancy, plus, I have experience with these things from when I helped my mother." He smirked. "Also, I have extra space, and the child will need a room of his or her own-a nursery." His mind was working at a thousand miles per hour. "I'll talk to Winston about starting on a cradle at first light." He turned to Clarke. "And you're going to cut down on your hours at the medical bay."

She scoffed. "No way! I have a responsibility-!"

"You've been training others to help you so they'll just have to step up." He raised an eyebrow. "I'm putting my foot down, Princess. You're going to take it easy from now on." He frowned. "And no more going outside the wall."

"Now I know you're insane." Clarke glared at him, hands on her hips. "Just because I'm having your child doesn't mean you can dictate what I'm going to do!"

"The hell it doesn't!" He snapped at her.

"It doesn't!" She snapped right back.

"This is serious, Clarke!" Bellamy growled at her. "Not only could the baby be hurt, but so could you! You remember the stories of the medieval days on earth. You remember how they told us so many women died in childbirth! It was because they didn't have what we did on the Ark. _We_ don't have the facilities we had on the Ark!"

It hit her then that the baby wasn't the only one he was worried about. "But you helped your mother give birth to Octavia, and she survived it."

"She wasn't living in a radiation-filled world with enemy factions of Grounders or Reavers or Mountain Men... and who knows what else is out there." Bellamy frowned darkly at her.

Clarke stared up into his face, saw the urgent need to protect her and the child, and knew that she couldn't tell him no... about the moving in part at least. "So, I can pick any room?"

Bellamy smiled, he honest to goodness smiled, and nodded. "Want a grand tour?"

She nodded as a small smile touched her lips. She knew that life with Bellamy in the next room would be a life of bucking heads and continuous arguments, but at least for now, it didn't seem all that bad.

* * *

**Le Fin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own the 100.**

**A/N: This should've only been a oneshot, but I got seduced by the reviewers into continuing for a few more chapters. I am weak. I know. **

* * *

"So, is it safe to assume that we can finally battle _publically_ over who the godfather ends up being?" Those were Jasper's first words to her the morning Bellamy had ordered her things be moved from the cabin she was sharing with Finn, Monroe and Miller to his.

Clarke raised an eyebrow as she eyed the two boys who stared at her in anticipation.

"Because I have very good reasons as for why I would make a better godfather to the kid than Monty would," Jasper continued on.

Monty snorted. "No way would you make a better godfather. I am the obvious choice here."

Clarke stared between the two of them and wondered if there was anyone in the village who hadn't realized she was pregnant.

"No way, man." Jasper shook his head. "I can list all the qualities that make me godfather material."

"So can I!" Monty declared.

"_Guys_." Clarke hurriedly stepped in before they could begin one of their legendary arguments. "You'll have to take this argument to Bellamy. He's picking the godfather." That was a dirty lie but she wasn't feeling well enough to handle Jasper and Monty when they got in a tiff. She was somewhat nauseas even with the herbs Lincoln had given her, and figured that it wasn't fair to expect her to have a headache on top of that. Let _Bellamy_ have the headache for crying out loud!

Both boys looked somewhat intimidated by the thought of going to Bellamy, but they squared their shoulders and marched off, mission clear.

A little bit of guilt entered the girl for what she had just unleashed on Bellamy, but only a little.

Shrugging, Clarke turned and entered the medical bay, enjoying the silence within there. It wasn't going to last for long though. The couple of teenagers she'd taken under her wing and trained were going to be back soon, and she had a feeling the reason they weren't here right now was because they were a part of the whispered frenzy going on outside due to the fact that Finn and Miller were moving Clarke's things into Bellamy's cabin.

This was going to be interesting.

"So, you and my brother are finally shacking up." Octavia stormed into the medical bay, completely obliterating any bit of silence that Clarke could enjoy.

"Not in the usual sense of the word." Clarke took in a deep breath as she slowly sat down, tired.

"You look like crap, by the way," Octavia informed her bluntly as she came to stand next to her. "Is the thought of moving in with my super controlling brother making you lose sleep?" She made a face. "And why exactly are you moving in all of a sudden? I didn't think you'd move that quickly. I mean, it was obvious that there was attraction between you two, but I didn't take you for someone who'd just let him move you in like that."

That was true. And if it wasn't for the fact that Clarke knew she'd soon need help to do a lot of things she probably would've given Bellamy a harder time about that. "Well, I'm feeling worse every day, so how I see it, if he offers to help I'll accept and not look the gift horse in the mouth."

Octavia's eyes widened and she paled. "You're feeling ill?" She leaned closer, uncharactersitically tender as she reached out and placed her hand to Clarke's forehead. "Are you sick? Is that what's going on here?" She didn't let Clarke answer, merely plowed on. "Is it terminal? Is that why you're letting Bellamy-? Clarke! Answer me!"

Clarke was struck by two things right there and then.

One was the realization that despite how brusque and defensive Octavia could act, she actually cared whether Clarke was well or not.

The second was that it appeared that Octavia was the only person in the village who had no clue that Clarke was pregnant.

"I'm not _dying, _Octavia." Clarke blinked as she realized that it somewhat made sense that Octavia had no idea. The girl had been locked away in the floor most of her life, she hadn't lived a normal life, hadn't learnt the signs like all the other women had. A pregnancy was a terribly important thing on the Ark (and if you'd already had a child, a pregnany was terrible, period). They'd made sure that both girls and boys were drilled on pregnancy, how to avoid it, detect it, and that they knew they had to report an 'unsanctioned conception' to the council the second it was discovered.

"Okay, good." Octavia nodded and looked somewhat relieved before she narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Clarke. "So if you're not dying, but you're still moving in with my brother because you're ill... it can't be something contagious but it is something that makes you weak, I assume." She frowned darkly. "That's what the herbs Lincoln has been bringing you are for, aren't they?" She took in a deep breath. "You've got some weird sort of Grounder disease."

Clarke didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "I'm pregnant, Octavia."

The girl froze, her blue eyes wide in shock. "You're pregant?"

A sigh escaped Clarke's lips as she nodded and placed a hand on her stomach. "Yeah."

"I thought you were just getting fat!" Octavia brought her hand to her lips. "I can't believe it. Clarke! You're _pregnant_!"

By now her desire to laugh won out at the childish glee presented before her.

Suddenly Octavia froze once more, her eyes impossibly wide. "Wait. You're pregnant. And you're moving in with my brother." Her lips parted as it clicked. "That means... oh my god." She gasped. "Clarke! I'm an aunt! Or I'm _going_ to be an aunt." She paused. "Can I still consider myself an aunt if the kid isn't born yet?" She then shook her head. "That doesn't matter. I'm going to be _an aunt_." She grinned brightly as she reached out and pressed her hand to Clarke's stomach. "Do you understand how important this child is?"

Clarke nodded with a small smile. "It'll be the first Sky Child born on earth."

"Forget that." Ocatvia waved that answer away like smoke. "It'll be the first _niece _or _nephew_ born to our people in hundreds of years!"

Clarke was shocked. "I hadn't thought about that." She then raised an eyebrow. "Makes you the first aunt or uncle in hundreds of years, too."

Octavia gulped, loudly, almost looking somewhat scared as her blue eyes rose to Clarke. "Oh."

There was movement at the door and they both turned to see Bellamy strut into the room. He paused when he saw them, his gaze going from Clarke to Octavia as she knelt down in front of the blonde with a hand on her stomach, and then he cleared his throat as his gaze returned to Clarke. "The guys wanted to know where to put your trunk."

"I hadn't thought about that. I should-." Clarke sighed and made to stand up.

Bellamy's eyes widened and he took a step forwards.

"Sit _down_, woman!" Octavia manhandled her back onto the seat. "You're pregnant!"

Clarke frowned at Octavia. "Yes. Not dying. I can easily-."

"-tell me what you need while you're seated." Bellamy reached his sister's side. "I've told you already that you need to relax."

"No heavy lifting." Octavia agreed.

"Or going outside the wall." Bellamy was on a roll.

"Or being around anyone with anything that might be contagious." Octavia was every bit her brother's sister.

Bellamy turned to her. "I hadn't thought about that one."

"Shame on you." And Octavia looked as if she meant every bit of that. "That is _your child_ in that woman."

Bellamy gulped. "I know that."

Clarke looked between the two of them, suddenly terrified. Octavia might gripe and complain all the time about Bellamy being an over protective and controlling troll, but she was showing her Blake colors by turning into a female version of her brother. They even had the same expressions on their faces as they ordered Clarke around "for her safety and that of the child" and Clarke was seriously beginning to fear exactly how the rest of her pregnancy would be like.

Both Blakes appeared to believe that the best thing for her was to remain in bed until she gave birth, and there was _no way_ she was going to do something like that!

"I'm going to oversee the moving of her things." Octavia turned to her brother and poked her finger meancingly into his chest. "Don't make her do _anything_ she usually does."

Bellamy smirked down at his sister. "Wasn't planning on."

Octavia gave a curt nod before she stormed out on her self-proclaimed mission.

Clarke watched her go before she turned her light blue eyes on Bellamy. "You two _will not _gang up on me like that."

"We're just looking out for you, Princess." Bellamy came closer. "You're used to being the one who takes care of everyone else. But now you're going to have to get used to others taking care of you, and to letting go of some of the duties you do around this place."

Her eyes narrowed. "I will _not_ let you tie me to the bed."

Bellamy hesitated before he snickered. "I wouldn't dream of it. Anyway, you're the type to tie up, not _be_ tied up.."

It took her five full seconds to realize what he was insinuating, and she glowered at him through her blush. "Shut up."

"My wrists had chaff marks for days."

"_Shut. Up_." She knew she wasn't being mature right now, but at least she could blame it on the hormones. "We said we wouldn't talk about that night."

"When did we say this?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It was implied by the fact that we never talked about that night." She let out a huff, way too tired for this. She wanted to nap but had way too much to do.

Bellamy suddenly frowned. "You okay, Princess?"

"Yeah." She yawned despite her bravest attempts not to.

His frown darkened. "You're tired."

She levelled with him a look. "I'm pregnant. That means I _live_ tired." Just because she hadn't been able to complain before, and found she liked being able to, Clarke lifted a foot as much as she could towards him. "Do you _see_ this? My feet are bloated. And they hurt."

"Then you should be off of them," he declared as if this was obvious.

Once again she sent him a look. "I have work to do. I can't just be off my feet. I have to help those who are hurt or sick, or help train the interns, or-."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

Bellamy was deeply displeased, that much was obvious. "Clarke, I wasn't joking before you know, you need to cut back on some of the things you do."

"I know you weren't joking, you don't joke. Not really." She could count on her fingers the amount of times she'd heard Bellamy tell a joke, and most of those times it'd just been the two of them, outside the wall, doing some crazy stunt or the other in the name of helping their people. "But this is my body and I get to say what I do with it. I also know how much I can handle and would never do anything to endanger this child. So please-."

"You could argue that that's _my_ body, now."

Clarke froze, eyes wide and blush darker as she tried to glare at him. "I beg your pardon?"

"Well," Bellamy cleared his throat. "That's _my_ child within you, and he or she is a part of you, basically you. That means my blood's inside you too, and considering that my DNA and blood are inside of you that means your body is an extension of my body." He took in a deep breath. "So, that's my body."

Clarke was stunned speechless by his reasoning.

Bellamy licked his lips as his gaze lowered to her stomach. "Mine."

Her heart fluttered before she looked away and cleared her throat. "No one's contesting whether this kid is yours or not, Bellamy."

His gaze rose to her face for a split second before it darted back down. He took in a deep breath and visibly hesitated a second before he bent to his knees and reached out to press his hands against her stomach.

Silence fell between them.

Clarke shifted her gaze onto his face and could see the amazement plainly written there as he stared at her stomach. She couldn't keep the small smile from her face as she tilted her head to the side. "When I'm further along, you'll be able to feel him or her kicking."

Bellamy looked up at that immediately, a smile large on his face. "I remember that with O." He cleared his throat as he began to softly caress her stomach. "She was a real hellion, even while inside our mother."

A chuckle escaped her lips, a little honored to be given that little glimpse into Bellamy's past. "Well, lets hope this kid is a little better behaved."

"_Yes. Let's_." Bellamy lifted his dark gaze to her once again in slight bemusement. "One stubborn, rebellious brat is enough for this family."

It was really only then that Clarke realized that yes, her child would be a part of Bellamy's family. She'd always known the baby was his, but she hadn't thought of it in terms of _family_. It humbled her and made her really think about the future more than she already had.

Bellamy's gaze lowered to her stomach once more before he took in a deep breath and stood. "Stay off your feet as much as possible today." And with that he turned and left.

Clarke watched him until he disappeared out the door, her hand on her stomach as she realized that the place where he'd touched tingled.

* * *

"Go away," Clarke groaned as she knelt on the ground and vomitted into the bucket. Even with Lincoln's herbs the girl had nausea, just not as badly as she'd had before. And most nights she could sleep through with a problem, but some times she awoke merely to stumble out of bed and reach for her bucket, like tonight.

His footsteps were inaudible but she could sense him behind her. There was clear hesitation before his hand was at the small of her back, rubbing her in a soothing, circular fashion.

She was embarrassed to be seen at such a weak state, but she couldn't do anything but hold on tightly to the bucket until it was all done. She then reached for some water, swished it in her mouth, and spat out into the bucket.

Bellamy took it from her wordlessly and then helped her to her feet, back to bed before he wrapped her up and took the bucket out.

Clarke curled up in the bed, animal skins to her chin, and felt horribly weak as her body trembled slightly. Bellamy must really be regreting forcing her to become his roommate.

When she realized that he'd been gone for a while now, she figured that he must've gone back to bed, and she hesitated as she contemplated leaving the warmth of her blankets to find her bucket because she couldn't be sure that this would be the last time she was sick tonight.

The door opened, once more without a knock, and then Bellamy was there. He had the empty, washed out bucket in one hand, and a cup of steaming liquid in the other. The guy wordlessly put the bucket down next to her side of the bed before he handed her the cup.

She stared up at him silently before she slowly sat up, still nauseas, and her eyes widened when she recognized the smell that came out of the cup. "Is this-?"

"I had the Grounder show me exactly which herbs he was getting for you." Bellamy looked around before he hesitantly sat on the edge of her bed. "I figured he shouldn't be out of the wall getting things for _my_ child. I provide for my family. No one else."

"Thank you." Clarke lowered her gaze to the cup and blew on the liquid a couple of times before she took a little sip.

Bellamy frowned as he watched her. "Are you like this most nights?"

"Sometimes." She kept her gaze on the cup. "I'll try not to disturb you too much. I know you're busy all day and tired and need your rest and-."

"Since when are you stupid?" Bellamy snapped. "It's not a bother. You're ill because my kid is growing inside of you. If you're ill I'm going to be here to help as much as I can."

She raised her gaze to stare at him, knowing she was probably blushing, and telling herself not to read too much into this considering it was Bellamy. He was overprotective to a fault (just look at how many issues he had with Octavia over the same thing) and this was _his child_ Clarke was carrying. She thought about the days when Charlotte had been alive, and remembered once thinking that he'd make a good father.

"I don't like the thought of you going through this the first couple of months alone." Bellamy sounded highly agitated, and it showed on his face. "You should've told me sooner that the baby was mine. I would've helped, I-."

"I know." She stopped him with a tired yet sincere smile. "I should've relied on you sooner. I'm sorry."

His eyes widened and his annoyance melted into something else as he cleared his throat and looked away. "I'm going to put more wood in the chimney. It's getting a bit chilly in here."

It really wasn't.

But she didn't say anything, merely let Bellamy have the quick escape he obviously needed.

* * *

"Get out."

Clarke froze as she looked at Raven. "Why-?"

Raven glared at her as she hurriedly moved the woman towards the door. "Do you _know_ what Bellamy would do to me if he found out you were in here while I am _trying_ to create new explosive substances? He'd _kill_ me." Raven ushered her outside and then let out a breath of relief. "Good thing Monty and Jasper hadn't brought their things yet to add to mine or, wow, let's not even think about it."

"You weren't eating." Clarke still held the bowl of food in her hands. "You wouldn't come out to join the others to eat and I wanted to make sure you weren't starving yourself. You get forgetful when you're in the middle of a project."

Raven snatched the plate from her and began to eat immediately. "Thanks, mom."

A blush covered her face. "Better than Princess, I suppose."

The pretty latina girl snorted. "I always thought that that name sounded weird unless Bellamy said it."

"Finn was the one who first called me that," Clarke reminded.

Raven shrugged. "Doesn't come off the same as when Bellamy does."

Clarke wondered about that, her hands on her stomach.

"So. How are things going in Mommy and Daddy Land?" Raven wanted to know as she swallowed a large bite of food. "What's the dirt? Tell me some of the Great Leader's faults."

The blonde shifted on her feet. "None that I can see, so far."

Raven smirked as she raised an eyebrow. "So he's getting brownie points from the Doc? Nice."

Clarke knew that Raven was teasing her, though she wasn't sure about what.

"So, I jumped Miller."

Clarke's eyes widened. "Really?"

Raven grinned mischievously. "We're no longer twinsies."

Clarke cleared her throat. "So, uh, how was it?"

Raven's grin turned from mischievous to evil. "How long do you got?"

* * *

"Really?" Clarke raised an eyebrow at Bellamy when she found him at sentry duty on one of the towers they'd built in the surrounding trees. "_Really_?"

Bellamy turned to look down at her, a frown on his face. "You shouldn't be outside of the wall."

Clarke ignored him and grabbed the rope ladder as she started to climb.

"Hey hey hey!" Bellamy snapped down at her. "You shouldn't be-!"

She made it to the top and yanked the ladder up after her. "Oooof! I felt that!"

Bellamy glared at her, completely ignoring his duty as sentry. "When are you going to-?"

"Hush," she silenced him. "I'm here to talk about something serious."

A muscle jumped in Bellamy's cheek. "What could be more important than you endangering our child?"

"Endangering-?" She rolled her eyes at him. "Bellamy. I sent Monty and Jasper to you so you could deal with the issue. _Not_ so you could instigate our village's first election."

Sheepishness began to color his annoyance as he cleared his throat. "Miller wants to be godfather too. I thought it would be the most diplomatic thing for the village to choose who it would be in an election." He licked his lips. "I thought it was a very civilized way of doing it."

"Only, other potential godfathers have been nominated as well as Monty, Jasper and Miller." She raised an eyebrow. "And now the debate as to the _godmother _has been raised."

He paled. "No."

"Oh, yes." Clarke gave him a vicious little smile. "I hope you're happy with yourself, Bellamy Blake."

He rubbed the back of his head and gave her a sheepish smile. "Well, it's not _so_ bad, right?"

"Not so bad?" She shook her head, unable to believe him. "The nominated are couriering favor amongst the populace, Bellamy. They're buying votes!" She came closer. "And the whole sitaution has started a village-wide bet! _Bet_! Bellamy! _Bet_!"

He blinked. "Who are the betting odds favoring?"

She glared at him. "Kevin Chen."

Bellamy made a face. "Who the hell is Kevin Chen?"

"_Exactly_!" She threw her hands in the air.

He ran his fingers through his hair. "So maybe I didn't think that one through." He flinched at the look she gave him. "What do you want me to do, Clarke?"

She was a little shocked that he asked her that out straight. Usually he'd tell her what he wanted to do, would wait for her counter, and then they'd come to an agreement, a compromise. She wasn't used to him just _asking her_ what _she_ wanted _him_ to do. That killed some of her annoyance and made her more wary than anything else because she was worried that the reason he was being this way was because he'd done something else he knew she'd disaprove of and that this was his way of softening her for the next blow.

"What's with the suspicious look, Princess?"

"What else have you done?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Because you've obviously done _something_. Otherwise you wouldn't be saying that."

He blinked, and then blinked again, and then snickered. "You are so distrustful!"

"You've given me reason to be," she grumbled, arms crossed over her breasts.

He smirked. "This time, believe it or not, I haven't." He let out a breath and moved to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "What do you want me to do about the bet?"

She stared up into his face and worried her bottom lip before she sighed. "Not much you _can_ do."

"_Please_," he scoffed at the very thought.

Clarke hung her head. "Everyone seems to behaving fun. We haven't had fun in a long time." She let out a sigh and rested her forehead against his chest. "Let them have fun."

He cleared his throat. "You sure about that?"

"Yeah." She shivered, cold now that her annoyance was gone and thus not heating her.

He noticed it immediately. "Damn it, Clarke." He yanked off his jacket and pulled it around her shoulders. "For the village doctor you're a terrible patient!"

"I'm fine." She tried to wrestle out of its warmth but Bellamy bullied her into keeping it on with his superior strength. The girl, too tired, gave up much of her fight and pressed her cheek against his chest. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the way he rubbed her arms and back, obviously trying to warm her up. It was a very soothing motion, and she hadn't slept very well last night.

"_Whoa_!" Bellamy's slightly nervous voice woke her when she felt herself drifting. "That's it, I'm taking you to bed."

"I'm fine." She was tired though. It was obvious even in her voice.

"Miller!" Bellamy yelled to the tower closest to his. "I'm taking Clarke to bed. Keep a watch until I get back."

"You better vote for me as godfather!" Miller yelled back.

Clarke groaned as she hid her face in Bellamy's chest.

He chuckled and yelled back. "You gotta earn my vote!" He then turned to Clarke. "Come on, let's get you home."

"I can get there on my own," she informed him, yet let herself be guided.

"Of course you can." Bellamy's face was a soft smirk. "I'm just letting Miller work for my vote."

She snorted, shook her head, and merely let him get his way, this time.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own the 100.**

* * *

"You are getting _so fat_."

"Thank you, Octavia." Clarke rolled her eyes before she stared down at her, admittedly, large stomach. "That makes me feel so much better."

The brunette ignored her and pressed her ear against Clarke's stomach. "Come on little niece, come on. Give us a kick." She was sure the baby was a girl, said that it was her "aunt instincts". "Your mommy says you're big enough to kick and she's a know-it-all, so you really need to give a little kick for your aunty."

Clarke's gaze went to her interns, who were watching them with rapt attention. "Octavia, this really isn't the time or-." The baby didn't kick but it moved, shifted, and Clarke's breath was taken away as she jolted slightly at the movement.

Octavia's eyes widened. "What was that?"

"It moved."

Suddenly the interns were around her as well, everyone trying to get a feel of the baby moving inside. Clarke wanted to remind them that they were all on duty, but there were far too few reasons to laugh and be excited these days, so she let everyone have this moment as their hands pressed against her stomach. The kids were just that, kids, and Octavia's glee was contagious as they crowded around in excitement and laughed and urged the baby to move again.

"What's going on here?" Finn's voice sounded a little concerned and intrigued.

"The baby moved!" Octavia grinned brightly. "I asked for a kick, but I'll take what I can get!"

Finn grinned as he came towards them. The interns pulled away as he reached her and hesitated. "May I?"

Clarke smiled and nodded, by now more than used to everyone wanting to touch her stomach.

Finn knelt, rubbed his hands together, and then pressed them against her belly in wait.

The interns leaned in closer.

Octavia's eyes widened.

The baby shifted.

"Oh, wow!" Finn laughed. "That's amazing!" He turned up to look at Clarke. "What does that feel like to _you_?"

"It's really not anything I can put into words," she admitted. "I can't describe it."

"It's freaking awesome." Finn continued to laugh as he stared up at Clarke in open admiration.

She smiled back down at him.

"_Clarke_."

Blue eyes widened as she turned her head to peer over her shoulder at Bellamy as he stood stonily at the door. His expression was grim and it caused a jolt of worry to spear through her as she turned away from Finn and moved towards their leader. "What is it? Did something happen?"

Bellamy's dark gaze went behind her before he cleared his throat and turned his orbs onto her. "I just came to check up on you. Nothing's wrong." He took in a deep breath. "What's going on here?"

Clarke smiled. "The baby moved."

"_Really_?" Bellamy's face shifted into a large smile, his eyes wide as immediately he placed his hand against her stomach. "Come on baby, move again for daddy."

Clarke stared up into his face while he concentrated on her stomach, and something twisted in her abdomen but it wasn't the baby. No. It was emotion, stark emotion, and it surprised her. Seeing Bellamy this open, this unguarded, this _excited_, did something to her.

Not for the first time, Clarke wondered what it would be like if she and Bellamy had made a baby the traditional way. She wondered what life would've been like if she and Bellamy had met on the Ark, if she'd never been arrested and he'd never lost his position as cadet and worked his way up. She wondered if they would've fallen in love, if maybe she couldn't have helped him hide Octavia. But that fantasy was never kind on Octavia, who would still remain hidden for the rest of her life.

Whenever she remembered that, Clarke would wonder, well, what if Bellamy had maintained his position as cadet and been the one assigned to her cellblock. Would… _could_ something have happened? They could've fallen in love. They could've consummated those feelings. She could've become pregnant for someone who was her partner and who was in love with her.

If Bellamy was this amazing as the future father when they weren't even together, Clarke could only guess how breathtaking he could've been if he was actually in love with her.

A stab of disappointment always curled through her at that last bit.

Bellamy gazed up at her and frowned as he reached up to cup her cheek with his free hand. "What is it? Are you nauseas again? Do you need some tea?" He didn't give her time to answer. "You need some tea. I'm going to get you some-."

Clarke's heart skipped a beat in terror as the emotion welled up thicker inside of her, and then she felt something and gasped.

Bellamy's eyes widened as he lowered his gaze quickly to her stomach. "The baby kicked."

"What?" Octavia cried out as she, and the others, hurried towards them. "No fair! I asked for a kick!"

Bellamy laughed, and the sound went straight to Clarke's heart. She stared up at his face, at the face that hardly ever had a smile, much less was bright in laughter, and when Bellamy raised his eyes, and they were shining with happiness as they caught hers, Clarke realized in terror that she might be falling in love with him.

The baby kicked again.

"The baby did it again!" Bellamy grabbed Octavia's hand and pressed it next to his in time for another kick.

"That's my niece!" Octavia gushed. "She's going to raise hell!"

"Don't be a bad influence, O." Bellamy scolded good-naturedly before he laughed when the baby kicked again. "See? Baby knows daddy." He knelt down, his hands on Clarke's stomach. "Thanks for the hello, kid, but try not to leave your mom all bruised up."

Oh, god.

Clarke had to look away from Bellamy or she'd go insane. She shifted her gaze to the side to see Finn watching them with a weird look on his face. He noticed her staring at him, gave her a smile, and then waved as he silently left the medical bay.

She wondered what that had been about.

* * *

"You're an idiot." Octavia glared at Raven as the two women strode on each side of Clarke through the village. "I'm an aunt and I have special instincts when it comes to these things. It's a _girl_."

"It's a _boy_." Raven looked at Octavia as if she were an imbecile and Raven didn't know why she was deigning to actually have this argument. "Just look at the direction her belly is pointing. Ancient midwives used to use the position of the belly to determine the sex. It's a baby boy." She made a face. "Also? He's my godson. So I have special godmother instincts."

"You're only the godmother because everyone were too afraid to go up against you in elections." Octavia looked put-out before she noticed a crudely constructed charcoal sign that read: 'Vote for Miller - a Godfather is a guardian and I'm the best bet.'

Raven smirked. "Well, obviously."

Clarke's gaze went to a sign that read: 'Vote for Jasper: I've got this Godfather thing down to an art.'

"What would _your_ slogan have been?" Octavia wanted to know as she gazed at the sign that read: 'Vote for Monty: It's all a matter of chemistry, and I'm the master scientist.' "If you'd had to campaign for godmother, I mean?"

Raven snorted at the very thought. "How about… "Vote for Raven. I know where you sleep and I make explosives."

Clarke snorted in amusement at that. "I can see that."

Kevin Chen's sign was next in view and merely said: 'Vote for Kevin: Life's a party, let's rock and roll!'

Clarke seriously hoped Kevin didn't win. She wanted a better influence for her child.

"So, you're voting for Miller, right?" Octavia turned to Raven.

"Why do you think that?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

Octavia blinked. "Because you're with him."

"So?" Raven snorted. "He needs to _earn_ my vote."

Octavia and Clarke share darkly amused glances.

"I'm voting for Jasper," Octavia informed them. "Raven, you need to vote for Miller and Clarke, you for Monty. Just so we know that they have votes."

"I already exempted myself from voting." Clarke shook her head. "I'm the one who is going to be counting the votes."

"We need to bring Monroe into the plan, then, and Finn." Octavia slammed her fist into her palm. "I'm on this!" And with that she hurried away, on yet another self-appointed mission.

Raven watched her go, eyebrow still raised. "She has far too much energy."

Clarke agreed, especially considering that she had no energy whatsoever anymore.

Raven's gaze slid to Clarke. "So, preparations for first snow seem to be going great. We've got more wood collected than we did last year, and the cabins are all completely finished with enough fur blankets to keep us warm. The supply room has been fully stocked with food and the medical bay has more than enough herbs and seaweed and anything we'd need." She smirked. "I think this winter will be _much_ better than last."

"We're ready this winter, but that is only because we suffered so badly last time and lost so many good people." Clarke frowned every time she thought of the growing cemetery outside the village walls. "We've lost a lot to be where we are today."

Raven nodded in agreement before she sidled Clarke with a sinister smile. "So… how's the pregnancy sex?"

Clarke stumbled, eyes wide. "There's none!"

The pretty latina blinked in shock. "Are you serious? Why not?"

Clarke flushed. "Because we're not together!"

Raven snorted. "You two are _so_ together it's not even funny. It's annoying, actually."

The blonde shook her head. "We're not. He's merely helping me through this pregnancy because this is his child, and if there's something Bellamy believes in, it's family."

Raven stared at her as she continued to shake her head. "You oblivious woman. That guy is in love with you."

"He's not." Clarke's heart hurt.

"He _is_." The dark haired girl reached out and grabbed Clarke's shoulders. "And you're in love with him."

Clarke stared up at her, unable to deny it.

Raven sighed. "So at least you admit that much."

Clarke nodded, her gaze lowered. "But Bellamy's not in love with me. He would've said something-maybe about our future or something-but he hasn't. He's been a gentleman and he's taking care of the mother of his child. That's all."

Raven made a face. "Well, if that's so. He's an idiot."

"No, he's a good man." Clarke forced the words passed her lips with a trembling smile as she placed her hands on her stomach. "If I could go back and choose who the father of my child would be, I'd choose him all over again."

"Wow." Raven reached out and hugged her tightly. "You're really in love with him."

Clarke hugged Raven back, and while she felt like crying, she didn't. "Yeah. I really am."

* * *

"You're being ridiculous." Clarke glared up at Bellamy without any heat as she laid, covered to her chin with the blankets, and the chimney blazing.

"I'm _not_ being ridiculous." Bellamy raised an eyebrow at her while he held the spoon of soup to her lips. "You have a fever."

"Because I'm in this _oven_." Clark pursed her lips as she glared at him.

He raised an eyebrow, spoon still held up.

Clarke let out a breath and parted her lips obediently so he could slip the spoon passed them. She took a gulp of the broth and closed her eyes against the delicious taste.

"See? You can't complain anymore." Bellamy sounded highly amused as he scooped up more broth and fed her. "Princesses are _supposed_ to be pampered, you know."

She glared at him at that, but couldn't stop the smile on her lips. "I can feed myself, you know."

"Hands back under the blanket." He ordered when she'd started to move the blanket down and free her hands. "Until you're better you're going to stay in this bed, tucked in, and let me take care of you."

Clarke mumbled under her breath as he pulled the blankets back up and let him feed her, but to be honest she was enjoying this. That was probably why she was so hesitant to accept it.

"At least one good thing came from the first snow." Bellamy seemed to be talking to himself as he continued to feed her. "Now most people will be in their homes, we've closed the gates, and you'll have no reason to get out of bed."

She pouted at him. "I've already told you that you can't keep me tied in bed."

He flashed her a cheeky smile. "How about, when this little tyke is out, you tie _me_ to the bed in retaliation?"

She flushed darkly. "Very funny, Bellamy."

"I wasn't joking," he mumbled to himself as he shoved another spoon-full into her mouth.

She swallowed the liquid as silence fell over them. They continued in that comfortable silence until the food was finished, and Bellamy passed her the tea he'd had waiting for her once the food was over.

"You're going to be an incredible father."

Bellamy froze, his eyes wide as he suddenly looked up at her.

"Don't look so shocked!" Clarke laughed as she clasped her hands around the warm mug. "I've always thought that ever since I saw how you were with Charlotte, but this time I've spent in your cabin has merely proven in it me." She smiled warmly at him. "Our child is lucky to have you as a father."

Bellamy merely stared at her in silence.

She laughed nervously and looked away, worried that maybe she'd shown her hand a little too much.

"That-thanks, Princess." Bellamy cleared his throat as he looked away. "You don't know how much that means coming from you." His smile was back and mischievous as he turned to face her. "You _are_ my greatest critic, after all."

Her laughter was barked and felt from deep within.

Bellamy grinned brighter.

Clarke eyed him over the mouth of her cup. "Bellamy?"

"Yeah, Princess?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

He raised an eyebrow. "What's on your mind?"

"We haven't talked about names." Clarke licked her lips. "If it's a girl, I want to name her Aurora Charlotte."

Bellamy froze as he looked at her, and then he cleared his throat and gave her a crooked smile. "I would've thought that you would want to name her Abby, after your mom."

"My mom killed my dad." Clarke shook her head. "Your mom died to so that your sister could live." She took in a deep breath. "I want to name her after your mom, unless you don't like-."

"I like it." He was quick to assure her, his voice lower than usual. "I would really like it." He took in a deep breath. "But as a compromise, if it's a boy, we name it after _your_ dad." He gave a little shrug. "Mine was never in the picture, and your died trying to save the whole Ark." He cleared his throat. "Plus, in a round-about way, if it hadn't been for _him_ this child never would've existed."

Clarke blinked in confusion. "How do you figure that?"

"Well, if he hadn't found out about the oxygen-criss on the Ark, and you found out through him... If you hadn't tried to tell people, you wouldn't have been locked up." Bellamy licked his lips, unable to look at her. "You would've remained on the Ark while we came down here and I never would've learnt that your need to control extended to the bedroom."

"Bellamy!" Clarke gasped as she blushed.

He gave her a small, teasing smile, before his expression went serious. "So if your father hadn't found out that the Ark was doomed, and hadn't died trying to inform us all, then we wouldn't have had this child." He took in a deep breath. "So I want to name our kid after him if it is a boy."

Clarke stared up at Bellamy and wondered if he'd felt this way when she'd told him she wanted to name the child Aurora. "I'd love that."

Bellamy smiled at her and placed his hand on her stomach.

Clarke realized she was completely in love with this guy.

The baby kicked, hard.

Clarke gasped, having lost her breath to the unexpected sensation.

"Our child knows when daddy touches mommy." Bellamy smiled as he rubbed her tummy and then leaned down to press a kiss to it.

Clarke's face colored brighter at the unexpected caress.

Bellamy rested his cheek against her stomach and grinned as the baby shifted, almost as if to move closer. He remained that way, his cheek against her and his hand caressing, as comfortable silence fell upon them.

As Clarke drank the rest of her tea, she realized that this was so very dangerous for her heart, but she couldn't find it in her to put an end to this comfortable closeness. She didn't want to.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

She ignored him as she continued to wait for the metal to heat up. She looked up at one of the interns, who appeared ready to faint. "I'm going to need you to hold him down."

The intern did as told.

Clarke grabbed the heated metal and pressed it against the open, gushing wound, cauterizing it.

Koven's screams filled the air.

Bellamy stalked towards Clarke. "Someone else can do this."

She continued to ignore him.

"You fainted yesterday, Clarke." Bellamy hounded her heels. "You said-."

"Bellamy!" She turned to him, eyes blazing. "Stand over there and shut up!"

He snarled yet did as told as he went to the corner, the darkness in his eyes promising her that this was far from over.

She took in a deep breath and continued to tend to Koven, ignoring the interns, who looked between her and Bellamy in absolute fear.

The village's doctor moved on from Koven once she'd patched up the wound, put a poultice around it to help stave off an infection, and then left an intern binding him as she went to the next patient.

These two boys had ventured out of the walls, against orders, and had barely managed to return. They didn't know exactly _what_ had gotten them, but considering the hunting gear they'd had on them, she figured they'd spied some sort of animal and had gone out to hunt it despite the fact that the village had more than enough supplies to last them the winter.

Clarke worked on the second boy, and when he started struggling against her due to the pain, Bellamy was there to force him down and pin him to the bed so Clarke could do her work.

It was a couple of hours later before she was able to wash off their blood from her hands. She was almost sure that they'd survive this, but the second boy, Max, would probably end up with a limp due to the damage to his leg.

"You did good in there."

Clarke turned to face Bellamy. "Thank you for your help."

He didn't look pleased. "You need to train your interns to do more complex things like this. You shouldn't have to come out to work in this sort of situation when you're fainting all the time."

"It's not all the time." Clarke rolled her eyes at him. "I'm leaving the boys' care in my interns' hands now. They'll look after them unless one of them takes a turn for the worse, which I doubt. If it does, though, they have strict instructions to come for me. But only if it's an emergency." The blonde could see that he was ready to dispute that, but she was too tired, and moved to wrap her arms around his body and rest her forehead against his chest. "I'm sorry for yelling at you back there."

He was frozen before he cleared his throat and rested his chin on the crown of her head. "You're so hard to take care of."

She smiled softly against his shirt. "I know."

* * *

"Jasper hasn't stopped pouting since he lost the election." Bellamy threw himself on top of Clarke's bed with a groan after having kicked off his shoes. "Miller, of course, isn't making it any easier."

"He's been lording it around," Clarke agreed with a smile. "He and Raven are enjoying their Godmother/Godfather status." She turned to face Bellamy on the bed and wondered when it had become so natural for him to lay down besides her like this. "I think Octavia is a little jealous."

"She likes _Miller_, now?" Bellamy looked horrified. "The Grounder is going to be pissed!"

She snorted and shook her head. "No. I mean, she's jealous of the fact that Raven is Godmother. I think she wants to kidnap the child and claim the only other bond with it other than ours."

Bellamy snorted. "She's such a brat."

"Lincoln is a brave man," Clarke agreed.

Bellamy made a face, still not used to the fact that his sister and the Grounder were together.

Clarke rubbed her tummy. "Do you want a boy or girl?"

Bellamy shrugged. "Either. I don't really have a preference."

She raised an eyebrow. "I've always been told fathers want sons so they can pass their lineage on."

"What lineage?" Bellamy snorted. "The guy who tried to murder Jaha?"

"You're the guy who did everything he could, sacrificed everything, to save his sister." Clarke narrowed her eyes at him. "You did what you had to do, and _nobody_ thinks less of you for that."

His dark gaze turned to her as he stared at her silently. He looked as if he was searching for something, and she didn't know what exactly he could be looking for. "Do you wonder if somehow they made it?"

She licked her lips. "It's been too long, Bellamy. Even if they didn't die in the Exodus ship when it crashed, they would've run out of air up in the Ark." She took in a deep breath. "We're all that remain." She hesitated before she reached out and brushed a dark curl from his face. "We'll be fine though, because we have you."

He gulped, his eyes still searching. "Clarke…"

"Yeah?" She tilted her head slightly.

He took in a deep breath. "Nothing. It's nothing." He turned so that he lay on his back and gazed at the ceiling. "A girl."

She blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Even though I'll be happy with whatever we have, if I had to pick, I'd pick a daughter." Bellamy licked his lips. "We can always try for a son next time."

Clarke's eyes widened in shock.

What did he-?

Bellamy merely stared at the ceiling, tense, and didn't say another word after that.

Clarke couldn't find her voice, and couldn't look away from him, confused and hopeful.

Neither of them spoke, and Clarke fell asleep with him still staring up at the ceiling.

When she awoke the next day, curled around Bellamy for the first time ever as he snored slightly, she flushed darkly, cuddled closer, and went back to sleep.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own the 100.**

* * *

"We need to set an example, everyone looks to us and try to live by our example." Bellamy's gaze didn't quite meet hers. "You are the first, but you will not be the last. They need to see that in this new world children are important and that they shouldn't be created thoughtlessly."

"That would be hypocritical of us, Bellamy." Clarke raised an eyebrow as she stared at the man massaging her swollen, painful feet. "We didn't exactly get pregnant knowingly. Even if we love him or her now to death, our baby _was_ created 'thoughtlessly'."

A strange look passed Bellamy's eyes as he concentrated on her feet. "I'm just saying that we don't want women becoming pregnant and men not taking responsibility for their actions."

That was what Bellamy was doing: taking responsibility for their actions.

Damn.

She'd already known that but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt to hear it anyway.

"So, we should get married."

She blinked, not sure she'd heard that right. "You're joking."

He hesitated and his gaze wouldn't stray from her feet. "No, I'm not." He licked his lips. "Considering Spacewalker is the most righteous and sanctimonious of the village, I think we should make him officiate the ceremony." A dark smile curved his lips. "He's basically a priest anyway."

Clarke wondered about the undertone in that comment but shook her head. "We're not getting married."

"Why not?" Bellamy wanted to know as he finally raised his dark eyes to hers defiantly. "We're going to have a child together."

"A child is not a reason to get married."

"What could be a better reason?" He snapped.

"Love!" She growled.

He glared at her. "This isn't a fairy tale. Sometimes you don't have a happily ever after with the self-righteous Prince Charming." He sneered. "Sometimes the Princess gets sacrificed to satiate the monster's hunger."

She didn't like this analogy. Being 'sacrificed' made it seem as if they were giving into a horrible fate. She also didn't get his reference to a 'self-righteous Prince Charming' given the fact that he'd spat that out as if he was personally attacking someone. But what really bothered her about this whole analogy was that he'd insinuated that he was the monster in this scenario.

"Stop that." She glared at him. "Stop putting yourself down all the time. You're not the monster in this story!"

"I sure as hell ain't Prince Charming," he groused.

He was right. There was no fairy tale that existed in which Bellamy Blake would be Prince Charming, but as far as Clarke was concerned there was nothing wrong with that.

"True," she conceded. "You're more like a black-armored knight."

"Black-armored knight?" Bellamy eyed her oddly.

"You know, the one who doesn't live for the pursuit of truth and justice, but who has his own code of honor and who lives by it." Clarke licked her lips. "He does whatever is needed to protect those he loves, and those he feels _deserve_ his protection. And to accomplish that end he is willing to do things that a Prince Charming would never even contemplate."

Bellamy stared at her in silence.

She felt self-conscious immediately, wondering if she'd said too much.

Bellamy cleared his throat. "So we're in an agreement then. We're getting married."

"We're not getting married." She glared at him.

"I'm the leader of this village, and I say we get married."

"Co-leader," she corrected. "And I say we are _not_ getting married."

"That child is going to be born with my name."

She paused and eyed him oddly, a little insulted. "I wouldn't keep the child from having your surname. We don't have to be married for that. I know you and Octavia have your mother's last name but-."

"My child's _mother_ is going to have my surname."

"Is this a possessive he-man thing? Because it's ridiculous. When you first came down here you slept with only god knows how many people." She made a face at the memory of a different girl coming out of Bellamy's tent each morning. "You even slept with _Raven_ while I was kidnapped and fighting for my life." A dark part of her relished his flinch. "So you're telling me that if one of them-if _Raven_-had gotten pregnant you'd have married them?"

He frowned darkly at her. "You're telling me that if Spacewalker was the father of your child you wouldn't want to marry _him_?"

"What does _Finn_ have to do with any of this?" She threw her hands in the air. "And _no_. I _wouldn't_ want to marry him just because I was pregnant! The only reason I'll marry someone is if I love them and they love me. That's it." She folded her arms over her chest and then realized something. "You're not saying we should marry because you're worried I'll find someone, move out sooner than planned, and then someone else will raise your kid, are you?"

His expression was dark unlike anything she'd seen before. "I hadn't even considered that, but now that you bring it up-."

"Bellamy, you'll always be this kid's father. He or she, and I don't have to be under your thumb and have your name for you to be this child's father and to have an active part in his or her life." She took in a deep breath. "I'd never try to keep this child from you."

"I don't want to talk about this." He stood, angry. "A child's place is with his parents. They should be together. The stability of the child depends on it. When they don't have a father to protect them, children have to grow up too fast." He was obviously thinking of his own life and how he'd had to dedicate it to protecting Octavia. "We're getting married. That's final."

Her lips parted in outrage. "We are not getting married!"

He stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

"We're not," she whispered to herself, hand on her stomach.

* * *

"So, I heard you're getting married."

Clarke's eyes widened as she turned to face Raven, who had a smile on her face and yet whose eyes betrayed the fact that she was furious. "Where did you hear that from?"

"Miller." Her voice was stilted as she tapped her foot hard against the floor rapidly. Today was her day to keep Clarke company (Clarke didn't know why Bellamy thought it was a secret that he'd ordered her group of friends to alternate checking up on her during the days whenever he was out doing things in the village) and Raven looked like she wanted to strangle Clarke. "How dare you? How _dare_ you let me find out from _him_?"

Clarke opened her mouth and stopped rocking on the rocking chair Bellamy had had made for her.

"I'm that child's godmother!" Raven glared at her. "And I'm also your best friend." She stormed towards Clarke. "So how could you let me find out something this important through _my boyfriend_?"

Clarke blinked. "He's your boyfriend now? Not just your friend with benefits?"

"Not important." Raven was like a dog with a bone. "How could you?"

Clarke took in a deep breath. "Where did Miller get the idea that-?"

"Bellamy told him and the other boys during sentry duty last night." A muscle jumped in Raven's cheek. "I also heard Monroe telling Jasper that Bellamy had talked to Finn about officiating the ceremony this morning. He said that he wanted to do it before the kid was born-which is any day now, so that's putting a rush on things."

Clarke stared at Raven in shock.

Raven's eyes lost some of their ire as she raised a hand and waved it in front of the other girl's eyes. "Clarke? You in there?"

"I told him I wouldn't marry him!" Clarke's eyes widened. "I said no! Like _five_ times!"

Raven blinked, and then blinked again, and then she smirked. "I see."

"How _dare_ he go against my orders and... and... want to marry me!" Clarke was fuming.

"Yes, how dare he?" Raven sounded darkly amused.

Clarke didn't see how any of this could be funny. "He better have sentry duty all night tonight because the moment he gets home he's going to die!"

"So, he's marrying you against your will, huh?" Raven completely ignored that promise. "I call dibbs on maid of honor."

"Raven!" Clarke glared at her. "I'm not getting married!"

The door swung open fiercely, and Octavia stormed into the cabin. "You're getting married!"

Clarke covered her face with her hands and groaned.

Octavia ignored her response. "I want to be the maid of honor."

"Too late," Raven smirked. "I called dibbs."

"Dibbs doesn't work." Octavia glared at her. "You're already godmother. You can't be maid of honor."

"Wanna bet?" Raven sneered.

"Bring it on, sparky!" Octavia snarled.

Clarke kept her hands over her face, groaned, and began to rock once more.

She was going to kill Bellamy.

"Clarke!" Octavia turned to her. "Tell this skinny stick that as your child's aunt, you'll choose _me_ for maid of honor."

"And tell her that I'm your best friend so obvsiouly _I_ will be the maid of honor." Raven ordered.

"Clarke!" Someone yelled. "There's been an accident! F-."

She hurried to her feet and tried not to show how desperately relieved she was at this moment as she began to waddle hurriedly away. "I'm coming!"

* * *

"So... you're getting married."

Clarke glared up at Finn as she tended to his broken leg.

He blinked at the look. "Bellamy wants me to use that bible I found in the bunker to marry you two." He paused. "He said that it would mean a lot to you since we're friends."

She bit back her instinctive response to that. "What else did he say?"

Finn shrugged. "Not much. He had to go talk to others about the preparations."

She was going to kill Bellamy when she saw him next.

_KILL_ him!

"I told him that I didn't think you'd appreciate the whole bible thing." Finn made a face. "It's not like you believe in religion."

Clarke looked up at him curiously. "What did he say to _that_?"

"He told me to forget it, and then he went to look for Lincoln." Finn took in a deep breath. "Have you really thought this through, Clarke? I know you're having his child, but that isn't a good reason to get married. You should marry for love and nothing else."

He was preaching to the choir.

"Don't worry Finn, I know what I'm doing." And she also knew what she _wasn't_ going to do: allow Bellamy to bully her into marrying him.

* * *

"Bellamy said we could be flower girls at your wedding!" Little Sasha smiled. The girl was usually very bubbly, but right now she was even more bubbly as she jumped up and down in exitement. She was apparently the official spokesgirl of the group of young girls congregated around Clarke. "It's going to be amazing!"

"It's winter though, so there are no flowers." Glass made a face. She was one of the youngest survivors of the original 100, and yet was extremely mature. In some aspects she was more mature than some of the older kids. "So we're going to have to get creative someway."

"It doesn't matter," Jessa declared. She was one of the prettiest girls in camp and already had many of the young boys following after her like puppies. "It'll be so beauitful and romantic!"

"When I get older, I want to find my own Bellamy Blake and have my own baby, and be _just like you_!" Sasha declared as a romantic sigh escaped her lips.

Clarke stared down at the children, not wanting to shatter their illusions of future romance and yet wanting to point out that she and Bellamy weren't like _that_.

"You'll be a beautiful bride, Clarke." Jessa grinned as she hugged her hands to her heart. "It's so exciting! We're going to have our frist wedding since we came to earth!"

"It's been so wonderful since you've gotten that baby in there." Glass grinned and gave a couple of excited jumps as well. "Nothing but nice things have happened since then!"

Sasha tilted her head as she eyed Clarke's stomach in grave concentration. "How _did_ the baby get in there?"

Clarke's eyes widened in utter horror at the question. "Uh, look, I'm being called. I, uh, I need to go. Bye girls!" She hurried away, face burning, and armed with yet another reason to kill Bellamy Blake.

* * *

"We were thinking: fireworks!" Jasper splashed his hands out as he gazed up into the sky.

Monty nodded, the two friends having made up while commisersating over their loss of the Godfather elections. "Nothing too flashy, but tasteful."

"Especially since there won't be any flowers for who knows how long." Jasper nodded in excitement. "What do you think?"

Clarke was in the medical bay (despite Bellamy's mumblings that she needed to be banned from there until after the baby was born) sorting through medical supplies. "What are we going to use fireworks for? Intimidation of any Grounders that might come close?" She made a face. "Because it makes more sense to not waste the explosive powders you guy and Raven have been able to create that way when you can instead-."

"No, we mean we want to make fireworks in honor of the first wedding held in our village!" Jasper grinned brightly. "No one here has seen actual fireworks, the closest thing was when the Exodus ship crashed..." he flinched when he remembered that her mother was supposed to have been on the Exodus ship. "What I'm saying is that everyone's so excited and want to prepare for the wedding; everyone is contributing really good ideas and we didn't want to be left behind. It's going to be our first wedding and I thought it would be awesome to make the event even more memorable by lighting off fireworks."

"We've gone over the books that the scouts have found on their numerous trips out, and we really think we've got it downpat-the ingredients and everything." Monty was just as excited as Jasper. "It would be so incredibly cool! And what other situation would we have to use fireworks? Like you said, the explosive powder is better used in a tactical situation, but our people have never been able to truly appreciate the beauty around us. It would be a wonderful opportunity to end the celebration by lighting up the sky and reminding them that life isn't _just_ about survival."

Clarke opened her mouth and then closed it because she couldn't bring herself to disagree with the last part of what Monty had said.

"Look at her!" Jasper gushed. "She's speechless!" He hugged Clarke. "Don't worry, we'll make them the most beautiful fireworks ever." He turned to his best friend. "Come on, Monty. We've got work to do."

Monty flashed Clarke a large grin before he, and Jasper, took off to create fireworks in celebration of the marriage that wouldn't happen.

Clarke groaned.

She was going to _kill_ Bellamy for getting her in this situation!

* * *

The only reason Bellamy wasn't made to suffer the second he returned that evening was because Clarke had thought she was in labor. She'd never seen Bellamy that nervous before, and figured she'd never see it again either, except, of course, when she actually _did_ go into labor for real.

"Are you sure you're not in labor?" Bellamy paced the floor.

"I'm sure," she sighed as she lay in bed. "It's called Braxton Hicks contractions. They are your body's way of getting ready for the real thing but aren't a sign that labor has begun or is getting ready to begin."

"How can you be sure that it's this Braxton Hicks thing and not the real deal?" Bellamy wanted to know.

"Well, I don't feel them anymore, and the labor wouldn't have just stopped on its own." She raised an eyebrow.

"I should've been here."

"I wasn't in labor."

"_This_ time." He glared at her. "What about next time?"

"Everything will be fine, Bellamy." She let out a sigh. "Even if you're not here, all I have to do is stumble out the front door and I'll have the whole village to help me."

He was not pleased with this answer. "I am going to give Miller more responsibility. He can handle it." Bellamy came to sit down next to her on the bed. "Next time I'll be here and you won't go through this alone."

She raised an eyebrow. "There's no way you'll miss the birth, Bellamy. The gates are closed for winter. As soon as I go into labor you'll have a whole village coming for you."

Bellamy still didn't look happy. "I've been talking to some of your interns, getting them prepared for when you give birth." At her shocked look his unhappy expression grew. "I'm the only one here who has actually witnessed a birth, not even you have had that experience. I know how dangerous it can be and while I'm going to be here when it happens I want your interns to be ready to assist and to be _useful_ if they're needed."

Clarke stared up at him as all the annoyance and frustration she'd felt towards him all day melted. "You really take care of me."

He faltered at that and blinked before he cleared his throat and nodded. "Of course I do."

She chuckled softly at that cocky declaration. "I'm still not marrying you, though." She leaned harder against the bed. "You're going to have to break the news to the village since you're the one who went around telling everyone lies." She remembered something and turned to look at him curiously. "What did you have to talk to Lincoln about? You are always wary around him so I'm surprised you searched him out."

"You've been busy so I'm not surprised you haven't noticed." He must've finally decided that she was fine afterall, because Bellamy stopped pacing and threw himself next to her on the bed. "The Grounder and I have come to an understanding of sorts. He knows what the Grounders do to help their pregnant women, the herbs, the ways that Grounder women give birth-he's been useful."

Clarke's eyes widened. "You and Lincoln have been spending time chatting about pregnant Grounder women?"

Bellamy gave a nod.

She snickered at the thought. "Octavia must be jealous at the fact that she isn't the only one that Lincoln spends his time with anymore."

"She's emanating pure insecurity," Bellamy teased as he turned his browns on her. "I don't blame her though. After all, I _am_ the better looking Blake."

Clarke laughed, highly amused at Octavia's expense. "Yes, you are." She agreed.

Bellamy grinned brighter. "So you admit you find me attractive."

"Of course I find you attractive," she snorted at the thought of anyone _not_ finding Bellamy visually appealing. "I always have." She raised an eyebrow. "It was your _personality_ I had an issue with."

He snorted in laughter as he turned to face her on the bed. "Way to kick me down right when I'm relishing your praise."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, your personality has improved," she teased. "In fact, most of the time I don't want to bash you over the head."

"Most of the time," he pouted and yet there was an obvious smile there.

"Yeah, most of the time but definitely not _all_ of the time." She nodded. "Like today? The whole day I was ready to float you."

"What changed your mind?" He asked, curious. "Because I was ready for you to come at me with an axe once I stepped through the front door."

"Well, other than the fact that I thought I might be in labor?" She raised an eyebrow. "You reluctantly accepting Lincoln and his place in this village by going to him for help really helped." She smiled at his smile. "But I'm still not marrying you."

"So you say, but you seem to find it hard to tell me no." Bellamy had a self-assured and cocky smile that made her want to hit him. "I think that by the time this wedding is ready, you'll be willing."

"Did you get a concussion?" She asked with no ire. "I already told you why I won't marry you. That's not going to change."

"I stand by what I said," Bellamy smiled secretively as he turned onto his back and looked at the ceiling. "Do you want me to put more wood in the fire?"

She shook her head. "It's very warm, maybe later."

He cleared his throat. "The cradle's finished, by the way."

Clarke's eyes widened in shock. "Really? That's amazing! They've taken so long to get it made that I was worried this baby would be born and he or she would have to be on the bed with me."

"Well, they'd gotten a couple of other cradles finished earlier on, but I didn't approve of them so they had to be sent back and redone. Some of them weren't strong enough, others looked like the kid would get a splinter if he or she just _looked_ at it, and some of them were so short they were almost on the ground-or so small the baby would outgrow it in a month or so." Bellamy made a face. "They've finally finished something that I like, approve of, and something that the baby will be able to grow in without it getting crowded." He made a face. "I had to bring Jasper and Monty in as consultants for certain things and had to promise them that if something 'unfortunate' happened to Miller there would be a re-election for godfather."

Clarke just _stared_ at him. "You _didn't_."

"Miller better watch his back," Bellamy snickered.

She slapped his chest and laughed as she shook her head. "You're horrible!"

"I know." His smile grew. "I've learnt to live with that fact."

Clarke laughed before she hissed and sat up straighter as another contraction hit her.

All laughter left Bellamy as he sat up in seconds. "What is it?"

"Contraction..." she winced in the pain, and reached over to grab Bellamy's hand, instinctively seeking him.

"Is this it?" Bellamy wanted to know, desperate. "Is it time?"

Clarke shook her head. "I don't… I don't think so."

"How can you be sure?" Bellamy's voice was breathless, his eyes wide. "Clarke. What if-?"

"Bellamy, just-I need you to be calm for me."

That seemed to do wonders, because Bellamy nodded and even his face betrayed nothing as he rubbed her back and let her squeeze his hand tightly throughout the contractions. He didn't say a thing, merely stayed there for her until the contractions grew further and further apart and they eventually stopped, much like they had before.

Finally, Clarke was able to lean against her pillow with a sigh. "It's over."

Bellamy licked his lips. "Do you need anything?"

She shook her head and turned to stare at him. "Thanks."

"I didn't really do anything," he muttered softly.

"You don't understand how much you do for me, Bellamy, by just being there and letting me crush your hand." She let out a soft chuckle before she yawned, so tired. "I think I'm going to sleep now."

"You should." Bellamy cleared his throat. "I'm, uh, that's two different sets of false labor pains… I'm going to stay up tonight just in case-."

"I'm not going to go into labor tonight." She leveled him with a look.

"You don't know that." He frowned at her. "And I don't want to be sleeping in my room and not hear you when you need me."

Clarke could see the determination in his eyes, and she sighed. "You can sleep here."

His eyes widened.

"What?" She looked away, embarrassed. "It wouldn't be the first time you fell asleep on this bed."

"Yeah, but, uh, never with an invitation." He rubbed the back of his head and wouldn't look at her. "But I'm going to take you up on that offer before you change your mind."

"You do that."

Bellamy suddenly smiled brightly at her before he pulled the sheets up over him. "I can get used to this."

Clarke turned her back on him and closed her eyes. "Don't."

He chuckled and settled in to sleep.

Clarke usually had problems falling asleep during the nights (despite how tired she always was) due to the aches in her body, but she found that that night she fell asleep relatively easy. And when she awoke to find Bellamy curled around her from behind, his arm curved over her stomach and keeping her anchored to him, she couldn't stop the soft smile that curved her lips.

She snuggled back against the father of her child, positioned his hand more fully around her, and closed her eyes.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own the 100.**

* * *

Clarke wondered where the insane bout of energy she'd had yesterday had gone to. She'd been unable to stay still and had nearly given Bellamy an aneurism with her inability to actually rest. But now that she _needed_ that energy it was no where to be found.

One of the cabins had caught on fire last night and had caused two more cabins to catch on fire as well. There were a couple of badly burnt people, but thankfully everyone had survived the horrible ordeal. They were going to have to be relocated somehow amongst the other cabins once they were healed enough to be let out, but some of them would be spending a lot of the time at the medical bay.

Clarke oversaw the compresses against the skin, using the snow to cool down the burning skin, numb it. Her heart went out to those who'd been burnt and she'd been helping the interns non-stop for about eight hours now, and six of those hours she'd done so with an ever-increasing pain in her back. It was probably her body telling her that she'd been on her feet too long. Bellamy sure as hell kept telling her that.

Despite that he'd been an amazing help and had been there with her most of the time in the medical bay, organizing people to keep bringing them fresh, clean snow from outside and anything else that was needed. He held down patients who were in so much agony they couldn't stay still for her to tend to the burns. He put Lincoln in charge of a small group who were charged with going out to get a certain cave moss that the Grounder said his people used to treat burns. Bellamy had even taken to checking the compresses of snow and changing them when needed.

A hiss escaped Clarke's lips as she straightened slowly and rubbed her back. The pain was growing worse and she knew she'd have to sit down soon, but there was just too much for her to do to actually acknowledge the pain, much less give into it.

"That's great, Octavia," Clarke gave the girl who'd come to help a brave smile as the girl reapplied more ice to a burn victim.

Octavia gave her a nod and went back to work. Now and again she sent a look towards the door, obviously worried about Lincoln and the group who'd left the security of the village's walls, but she had her hands full and kept busy as she flittered from one patient to the other.

"Jessa." Clarke moved towards the little girl, whose leg was badly burnt. "How are you feeling?"

She stared up at Clarke with huge tears in her eyes. "It hurts."

Clarke reached out and caressed the child's head. "I know you must be scared right now, but you'll be fine. It hurts, and it will take a while to heal, but you'll be back with the other girls soon."

Those tears pooled down her face as the child let out a heartbroken sob. "I won't be able to be a flower girl at your wedding like this!"

Clarke's heart went out to the child and she hugged her tightly, letting the kid cry as she held onto her tightly. "We'll get married in the Spring, how about that? You'll be better by then and we can have _actual_ flowers."

The girl sniffled. "Really?"

"Yeah." Clarke smiled as she pulled away and wiped the tears from the girl's face. "We couldn't get married without you as a flower girl."

Jessa stared up at Clarke and began to cry harder as she yanked Clarke back in another hug.

The blonde ignored the pain searing up her spine as she rubbed the girl's back and soothed her. The other patients were being dealt with so she could spend this time with the girl. Once Jessa let her go Clarke sat on the edge of the bed with a flinch and talked to the girl, who was so horribly terrified.

Finally Jessa managed a small smile for Clarke. "You're going to be a great mom."

That got Clarke in her heart, and she wiped at a few tears of her own. "Thanks."

A familiar voice spoke behind her. "How's the prettiest girl in the village doing?" Bellamy appeared and knelt down besides Jessa and Clarke, a small smile on his face as he stared up at the kid. "You okay, kiddo?"

Jessa nodded, obviously trying to be brave for Bellamy. "Clarke says that it's just the skin that got burnt, that it'll hurt and be a process, but that I should be fine."

"Course you will." Bellamy nodded. "Clarke knows her stuff, so if she says you'll be fine, you'll be fine."

Jessa nodded her agreement before she bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" He frowned at her in confusion. "You didn't start the fire. Some embers fell onto the floor and did that. It was no one's fault."

"No, I mean I'm sorry for delaying the wedding." Jessa gave a pout, obviously worried Bellamy would be angry. "Clarke said that you two would put it off until the Spring so that I could still be a flower girl."

Bellamy froze.

Clarke didn't want him to-.

Bellamy suddenly grinned. "Did she now?" He cleared his throat and wouldn't look at Clarke as he reached out and rubbed the kid's head affectionately. "Well, you heard her. We're getting married in Spring and you'll be the in the ceremony." His smile grew mischievous. "I've already got an important part for you in it so you can't miss it."

"It's important?" Jessa's eyes widened.

Bellamy nodded. "Lincoln told me about the way Grounders get married here, and we'll need very pretty girls to help us out while he performs the ceremony."

_Lincoln_ was going to perform the ceremony?

Then why had Bellamy asked _Finn_?

Jessa's face fell. "I'm not pretty anymore. My leg is going to be scarred for the rest of my life. I'm ugly now." Her bottom lips trembled. "I won't be able to participate if I have to be pretty."

Bellamy frowned as he shook his head. "Your scar isn't ugly, Jessa. It will only proves that you're a survivor and that you're strong." He stared deep into the kid's eyes. "It will _never_ make you ugly."

Jessa's eyes filled with tears as she cried out and hugged Bellamy, once more breaking out into sobs.

Bellamy merely held the child near and let her cry, much like Clarke had.

The blonde watched him soothe the child, obviously used to doing this for Octavia when she'd been a kid, and she felt her heart strings pull even harder for him. Why did he do things like this that made her fall more and more in love with him?

The baby shifted and Clarke bit back the whimper as she placed her hand on her stomach. She breathed in and out, in and out, and did her best not to interrupt this moment. The pain didn't go away, but it lessened enough for her to be able fake it by the time Bellamy and Jessa pulled away and Bellamy teased Jessa about a couple of little boys waiting outside worriedly, asking Bellamy about the girl every time he went out to do something.

Clarke smiled at the two of them, Bellamy was going to be a great father.

* * *

"Hold him down tighter! I have to clean his wound or the infection will set in!"

"Please!" The boy cried out as he struggled hard against the hands holding him down. "Stop! It hurts!"

"I know, and I'm sorry, but your burns are already showing signs of infection." Clarke wanted to cry at the knowledge of the pain that she was giving this poor boy, but if she didn't do this then he could very well die. Still, she knew the agony must be tremendous, and even with Bellamy helping the two interns they were barely managing to keep the boy pinned to the bed enough for her to do what she needed to do.

"Please!" He cried. "_Please_!"

Her hand shook slightly.

"Clarke." Bellamy's voice brought her wide-eyed gaze from the boy to him. In the face of this horror Bellamy was strong. "You can do this."

Clarke nodded and licked her lips before she took in a deep breath and went back to work, strengethened by his trust in her.

Finally, when the pain was too much, the boy fainted and this allowed Clarke to finish what she was doing without hindrance. She managed to clean the wound and bind it. By the time she was finished she felt as if she'd gone through a war.

Bellamy smiled up at her from the other side of the cot, having remained behind just in case the boy awoke once more and started struggling. "You did good."

Clarke let out a stuttered breath. "I nearly faltered there."

"Clarke!" Monroe hurried towards her. "While hurrying to get more snow, one of the boys slid on ice and broke his leg! It's sticking out of the skin and there's blood everywhere! And Tawny fainted when she saw all the blood and hit her head! And there was a fight, I don't know about what, and I think two of the boys have broken their noses-!"

Clarke felt overwhelmed and she turned her blues on Bellamy.

Bellamy's dark gaze was already on her, his expression calm. "Looking to you, Princess."

She nodded and took in a deep breath before she turned to Monroe. "Triage the injured. Have them put in the other section of the medical bay, where Finn is. I'll come there in a minute."

Monroe nodded and hurried to relay the orders.

"Don't run!" Bellamy yelled after her. "We don't need _someone else_ falling and breaking something!"

Monroe obediently slowed down.

Clarke let out another stuttered breath as she brought her hands to her face and did her best to ignore the growing pain taking over her body. "This isn't a good day at all."

Bellamy moved around the cot and brushed her hair out of her face. "You're doing great."

She looked up at him through her fingers. "Liar. I'm barely coping."

"You're coping just fine." He looked proud, and that humbled her. "But I want you off your feet soon."

"Clarke!" Someone yelled from the door.

Clarke groaned an sent Bellamy a look. "Good luck with that." She turned and waddled away.

* * *

The pain that hit her fast was and took her breath away. She dropped the bowl she'd been carrying and was glad that it was carved from wood and not fragile like the ones on the Ark or it would've broken, and they had precious few supplies for her to be breaking them.

She knew that she'd been on her feet too long-they were hurting her so much it was almost burning-but there was still a lot to do. Lincoln had come back with the cave moss and explained how it was used to treat wounds. She was now in the process of applying it to the clean burns. It seemed to have some sort of numbing effect, as well as a sleeping agent that let the patients slumber while their bodies tried to heal. Clarke could've kissed Lincoln, but she didn't think Octavia or Bellamy would be too pleased with her, so she'd merely given him a tight hug and gone to work.

"Are you okay?" That was Octavia, who'd entered the smaller supply room for something.

"Yeah," Clarke nodded. "I, uh, stubbed my toe."

"Ouch." Octavia gave a little snort before she eyed Clarke. "You sure that's all you did? Because you look like you're in serious pain."

"It was a hard blow." Clarke then whimpered and doubled as another contraction hit her.

"Clarke?" Octavia hurried towards her. "What's wrong?"

"Braxton Hicks," Clarke whispered. "It's false labor. I've been having it this last week. The pain will go away soon."

Octavia didn't look too sure. "I should get Bell-."

"No." Clarke looked up and grimaced through the pain. "I'll be fine. The patients and interns need me there and if Bellamy finds out he'll want me off of my feet."

"I agree!" Octavia's voice went a little high. "What if this isn't Braxton Hicks? Bellamy's been talking to Lincoln about the false labor thing, and he says that it goes away after a bit. But you've looked worse and worse as the day has gone on." She gulped. "What if this isn't _false_ labor?"

Clarke had already begun suspecting that, but she hadn't wanted to accept that she might go into labor the day the village needed her the most. "If it is I'm fine until my water breaks. Otherwise, they say it's best for a pregnant woman to be standing... you know... gravity helps."

Octavia nodded slowly but looked terrified. "That baby could be coming."

"Labor takes hours, sometimes, in extreme situations, days." Clarke took in a deep breath and did her best to ignore how her back was on fire. "I still have more than enough time to help the others."

Octavia gulped. "Bellamy will want-."

"We're not telling Bellamy." Clarke reached out and grabbed Octavia's shoulders. "Promise me you won't tell Bellamy."

"But-."

"_Promise_ me, Octavia."

The girl bit her bottom lip before she finally nodded. "Fine. I promise." She took in a deep breath. "But if you get worse and this proves to be _actual_ labor, I'm telling him!" She then picked up the fallen bowl, passed it to Clarke, grabbed another container (probably for snow) and stormed out of the room.

Clarke let out a breath of relief.

* * *

"I can help."

"You broke your leg." Clarke glared at Finn when he hopped towards her with his crutches. "The best way to help is to stay seated somewhere with your leg up!"

"But-." Finn looked around. "I'm sure there's something I can do while seated."

"There's another boy with a broken leg here and I can't-." Clarke's eyes widened as she stared down at the floor.

"Clarke, are you okay?" Finn frowned as he came a little closer.

"Did we just spring a leak?" Clarke asked, hopeful.

Finn blinked and shook his head. "Why would we-?"

"Then I'm not okay." She bit back the pain. "My water just broke."

His eyes widened. "_What_?"

"Get Bellamy! Now!" She nearly fell from the pain that jolted through her. "This baby is coming!"

"Are you sure that I should leave you a-?"

"_I need Bellamy_!"

"Right!" Finn nodded. "I'm on it!" He then began to hop away as fast as his crutches would allow him to.

Clarke somehow made it towards a wall and leaned hard against it, her hands on her stomach as she began to breathe through the intense pain.

Finn must've found Octavia before he found Bellamy, because the girl came racing towards her, eyes wide in horror and face pale. She had Lincoln with her, and it was a good thing too, because Octavia was a mess of nerves and no use whatsoever while she rambled on and on in absolute terror.

Lincoln, bless his soul, took one look at Clarke and lifted her into his arms. "We're taking you to your house. You need to be as relaxed as possible."

Clarke stared up at him and whimpered. "But the patients-."

"Screw the patients!" Octavia's community spirit had apparently died a horrific death at this point. "My niece is going to be born! She takes priority!" She looked around as she followed after Lincoln, who had already cleared out of the medical bay and was striding towards Bellamy's cabin. "Where is my damned brother?"

Clarke couldn't keep back the scream as a contraction hit her hard.

Octavia nearly jumped five feet in the air at that sound and her terror grew visibly on her face as she turned to look at Clarke. "I'm-uh-I'm going to find my brother!" And with that she _ran away_.

Lincoln snorted in visible amusement at his girlfriend before he somehow managed to open the front door and kick the door closed behind him. He made it to Clarke's room and laid her down on the bed before he left without a word. She could hear him in the living room stoking the dying embers into a fire once more, and then he was back in the bedroom with her.

"Where's Bellamy?" Clarke winced as she tried to find a comfortable poistion, one that would alleviate the pain if just a little bit, but couldn't.

"He will be here," Lincoln assured her.

It surprised her just how much she actually wanted Bellamy here, and it wasn't because he was the father of the child, or because he was the only one of them who'd actually witnessed a birth before, but because _she wanted him there_. She wanted his presence, knew she'd feel comforted by it, and even if he merely stood in the doorway she'd feel safer.

She wanted him here. She wanted him with her. Where was he?

Suddenly the front door banged open, the sound echoed towards the bedroom, as did that of huried feet, and then Bellamy flung himself into the room, eyes wide.

Clarke screamed out as another contraction hit her. "_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN_?" She then promptly started to cry and was mortified at that fact, but her emotions were a little crazy at the moment.

Bellamy patted Lincoln's shoulder in an obviously gratfeul way, and then was by her side on the bed. "We're having the baby."

"_I'm_ having the baby!" She glared at him before she whimpered and reached out to grab his shirt. "Bellamy, it hurts."

He swallowed, his face contorted, and he moved closer to her on the bed. He cradled her shoulders in his arms. "I'm sorry."

Clarke breathed loudly, rapidly, through her mouth as she leaned against him, still gripping at his shirt. "This baby is coming soon."

"I agree." Lincoln nodded. "The contractions are close together." He raised an eyebrow. "You've been in labor for hours already."

Bellamy's eyes widened and he turned to Clarke. "Is he telling the truth?"

She merely flinched.

"_CLARKE_!"

"People needed me!" She couldn't believe that even during the labor they were going to fight.

"I can't believe you!" And yet Bellamy was caressing her hair. "You're impossible to take care of."

Octavia appeared in the doorway with Raven by her. "Is it over yet?"

"Of course it isn't over yet." Raven rolled her eyes at Octavia and entered the room. "What do you guys need me to do?"

Lincoln moved towards Raven and began telling her exactly what he needed.

Clarke could hear Miller, Jasper and Monty talking in hisses in the living room, as well as the sound of their boots as they paced back and forwards. She screamed as another contraction hit, and the paces stoppped simultaneously outside, before resuming even faster.

"You can do this," Bellamy pressed a kiss to her forehead. "We're going to meet our baby, Clarke."

She laughed at his excitement and nodded. When he offered her his hand she gripped it, tightly, as another contraction hit.

The blonde wasn't used to being the patient and not the doctor, but her mind soon forgot all those technicalities as she listened to Bellamy and Lincoln, trusted them to do this right and guide her through it. The pain increased as time went by, and with it her irritability.

"You need to push!" Bellamy coached her. "Push!"

"I am pushing!" She snapped at him and turned to Lincoln. "Tell him to shut up!"

Lincoln merely smirked at them and told Octavia to get him something.

Raven, following Lincoln's instructions, examined Clarke before she shot up, eyes wide. "I see a head. I think this is it guys!"

The pacing in the living room grew still.

"Come on, Clarke." Raven grinned. "Push that sucker out!"

Lincoln placed his hand on Octavia's shoulder when the girl came barrelling into the room with a large bowl of warm water.

Clarke was sure she broke Bellamy's hand as she squeezed him tightly and pushed. The pain was excruciating but that only meant that they were almost there, almost over, about to meet their child. It was that knowledge that gave her the strength to push harder, and harder, until suddenly the pain lessened to a degree and Octavia was there with a fresh set of sheets, cradling the blood-covered child and grinning. "It's a boy!"

A cheer went up from the living room.

Raven smirked. "_Told_ ya it was a boy."

Octavia ignored her.

Lincoln gave the child a little pat on the butt to encourage it to take its first breath out of the womb and the child let out a pelting wail.

Bellamy's eyes widened and he swallowed before he smiled at Clarke tenderly. "We have a son."

Clarke nodded before the pain hit again.

"It's okay," Bellamy pressed a kiss to her temple as he kept his arms cradled around her shoulders. "It's the afterbirth. You'll be fine. This is normal."

"Uh, guys?" Raven looked up. "Does the afterbirth have _hair_?"

Clarke looked up at that. "_What_?"

Bellamy's eyes widened. "Are you saying-?"

Clarke suddenly screamed as another large contraction speared through her.

"Oh my god." Octavia's eyes were wide as saucers. "There's another one in there." She turned to Lincoln. "There's _two_ of them!" She looked terrified again. "What do we do?"

The pacing continued even worse than before in the living room.

"Push!" Raven laughed, excitement in her voice. "Push!"

Clarke did as told, and after more burning pain another Blake was born. This time it was Lincoln who was ready to receieve the child in clean sheets, and when it too burst out into wails he smiled and turned towards the parents. "A girl."

"I knew it!" Octavia laughed. "Aunt instincts never fail!"

Bellamy stared up at his children, whom Octavia and Lincoln went to wash the gunk off with the large bowl of warm water she'd brought in previously. He then turned to Clarke and surprised the tired woman by swooping down and pressing a hard yet tender kiss to her lips. He kissed her deeply, mind-blowingly, and then he pulled away to kiss her forehead once more.

Clarke licked her lips, confused and elated, before the discomfort of delivering the afterbirth cut in and took over.

* * *

"You know what this means, right?" Octavia asked.

"That they need another crib?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"No." Octavia shook her head. "Lincoln should be the godfather of the one that isn't Miller's godchild."

"No." Bellamy interrupted. "He's the uncle. It's a different poistion all together."

There was silence and then Octavia spoke, her voice watery as if she was trying to keep her emotions in check. "You're right."

"Of course I am." Bellamy sounded arrogant. "Now get out. She needs to rest."

The girls snickered and then the sound of a door opening and closing could be heard.

Bellamy sighed and got into bed next to her. He pressed a kiss to the half-asleep blonde's forehead before he went to sleep.

* * *

Clarke stood over the cradle the two babies shared, and smiled softly down at her children: Aurora and Jake Griffin-Blake. They were so incredibly beautiful, both already had full heads of dark hair, just like their father, and their skin tone matched his as well, but at least Aurora had her mama's eyes. She had yet to see Jake awake to see if he had her or Bellamy's eyes.

She'd fed Aurora when the child began to fuss, and while it'd pained slightly it had felt right. She was a little insecure about pulling up her shirt like this while Bellamy slept in the room, but how she figured it, he'd seen her breasts already and he'd be seeing enough of them considering that she would be breastfeeding her children frequently, so it was best to get over the embarrassment from now.

Jake whimpered and opened his eyes, obviously hungry.

Clarke smiled. It seemed that he'd gotten his father's eyes. Just like the first pair of Blake siblings, the girl had blue eyes and the boy had brown.

It was perfect.

She lifted her son when he cried out, and held him to her heart. He started to feed instinctively and calmed down.

Clarke hummed, as she had with Aurora, and cradled her son near while he fed. A part of her wanted to go see how the patients were doing, but she didn't think her sore body (or Bellamy) would let her get as far as the door. And anyway, now that her children were here she didn't want them out of her sight.

"You should've woken me up." Bellamy slipped from the bed, voice sleepy. "I would've brought them to you."

She smiled as she rocked their son. "They're beautiful."

He stopped and stared at her, and when he spoke his voice was hoarse. "They take after their mother."

"Please, your son is a miniature version of you." She shook her head and pressed a kiss to Jake's head.

Bellamy was silent as he watched her in the darkness, and Clarke didn't know why he did it, but she liked it.

* * *

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own the 100.**

* * *

Clarke had sincerely thought that once she gave birth Bellamy's overprotectiveness towards her would diminish, especially considering he'd have the children to dote and protect, and while he was most definitely a proud and protective papa to the twins, Bellamy's protectiveness towards her didn't lessen in the least bit. In fact, it seemed to have tripled.

It was one of the reasons why they were now having the argument they were having.

"I'm going to do this." Clarke glared at him, unable to believe he could be so frustrating sometimes.

"No, you're not." His gaze dared her to continued in this defiance.

She more than gladly took up the dare. "I will. You don't own me, Bellamy. I can do whatever I want to."

He stepped closer, as if trying to intimidate her with his sheer physicality. "You're the mother of my children. I will not let you endanger yourself. Especially not for _Spacewalker_." His eyes narrowed. "My children will not grow up not knowing what it's like to have both parents just because Collins was a selfish idiot, like always."

Once again he was obviously drawing from the experience of having to grow up without a father and the hardships he'd had to face due to this.

Clarke took in a deep breath and tried to mentally word what she was going to say before she spoke. "Finn has always only tried to make peace between us and the Grounders."

"Yeah, I remember how _spectacular_ it went for us last time." His voice dripped with loathing.

She didn't blame him, but couldn't admit that right now. "Anya won't let him go until we have another meeting, this time in the plain to the east where no sniper or bowman can hide." She licked her lips. "That alone proves that she really wants to talk this time." The blonde stared up at him as she moved closer. "They'll kill Finn if I don't go."

Bellamy shook his head. "Let Spacewalker face the consequences of sneaking out the walls and getting caught."

"He's on crutches," Clarke tried to reason with him. "He would be no match for them."

"Yet another reason why he should've been smart enough not to sneak out by himself on a mission of peace and stupidity." Bellamy wasn't going to be swayed. "Let his fate serve as a warning to the others of what happens when you're too stupid to deserve to live."

"I'm going, Bellamy." She gave a little sigh, tired of fighting. "There's nothing you can say or do that will stop me."

"Wanna bet?" Bellamy squared his jaw before his gaze went behind her and he gave a curt nod.

Suddenly hands grabbed Clarke and the girl struggled with a cry as some of Bellamy's watchmen began to drag her away towards the cabin. "Bellamy! Don't you dare do this!" She fought and yet they were stronger than her. "Bellamy!"

"I'm going to protect you, Clarke, even if it's from yourself." He frowned at her. "You're not going to this meeting. It's suicide. And I'm not letting you die for him."

"Bellamy!" She screamed, not caring that the whole village watched her. "Bellamy, you asshole!"

He remained unmoved, and his emotionless face was the last thing she saw before she was thrown into their cabin.

* * *

"I can't believe my brother would just put you under house-arrest like this!" Octavia held Jake to her heart, rocking him back and forth, as she stood by the blazing fire. "Then again, scratch that. This _is_ my brother. I know better than anyone else what he's capable in the name of protecting his family."

Clarke paced back and forth, Aurora sleeping in her arms. "He's not protecting his family, Octavia, he's bossing me around. That's it. Plain and simple." She couldn't keep the fury from her voice. "How _dare_ he think he can do something like this to me?"

"My brother's heart is in the right place." Octavia made a face. "But he's just such an asshole that that doesn't matter most of the time."

Clarke couldn't agree more. She understood that the last time they'd gone to meet the Grounders things had been a disaster, but the fact that Bellamy was more than willing to let Finn die like that without even trying to help… It made her blood boil. Bellamy had never been held by the Grounders, he didn't know what they were capable of doing. But _she_ did. She'd been kidnapped and tortured and nearly killed by them. She knew what Finn must being going through right now and it made her sick to her stomach.

"I asked Lincoln to help me spring you loose so you could go and help Finn, but he refused." Octavia was visibly pissed off at this, which was understandable considering that Lincoln usually was incapable of telling her 'no'. "He said that Bellamy was right, and that you shouldn't go to the meeting, that it was probably a trap and that Finn was most probably dead."

Clarke took in a stuttered breath at that thought.

Suddenly the sound of something hard hitting the back door caught her attention.

Clarke blinked.

Octavia grinned. "So since he wouldn't help me, I drugged Dexton all on my own." She looked like the cat that ate the canary as she grinned. "Go on. I'll take care of the kids while you're out." She put Jake on the blanket on the floor in front of the fire and reached for Aurora, removing the sleeping child from her shocked mother's arms. "Raven's waiting for you outside. She'll be backup."

Clarke was touched, close to tears. She hugged Octavia as best as she could while the other girl held Aurora, before she turned, grabbed a jacket, and hurried towards the back door. She opened it to find Dexton sleeping hard against the door (he tumbled into the house when she opened it) and Raven smirking as she leaned against the wall, bundled up against the immense cold. She had the strap for a gun slung around her shoulder and another held out towards Clarke.

The girls shared a smile as Clarke took her gun, and together escaped the village walls to rescue their wayward ex. They didn't say a word, didn't dare even whisper, until they were a good enough distance from the village.

Raven was the one who broke the silence. "Finn needs to get a new girlfriend so _she_ can look out for his butt."

Clarke snickered as she turned to look at the other girl. "I agree."

"Miller's gonna flip when he realizes I'm not in the village." Raven grinned brightly at the thought. "He might even have a panic attack. Both because I'm outside of the walls without someone to 'protect me', and because he's smart enough to figure out that you'll be with me and that that means he has to tell Bellamy you not only disobeyed him-but are out here without protection too."

Clarke nodded in agreement to that. "They're going to be _really_ pissed with us."

"Well, we _are_ going off on a suicidal mission." Raven gave a shrug. "They have a point."

"We can't _not_ do something." Clarke took in a deep breath. "Even if we're too late we need to at least _try_ to help Finn."

"I agree. Doesn't mean I'm particularly _happy_ with Finn for pulling this crap though." Raven let out a snort. "He's smarter than this." She made a face. "If I die because of him I'll be _so _angry. I'll never forgive him." She pursed her lips. "Life was just starting to not suck."

Clarke silently agreed with what Raven said. Her life, while even more stressful considering she was taking care of two children and arguing with Bellamy due to his overprotectiveness, was an amazing one. When she'd crash-landed on earth she'd never thought that life would be what it was now. Sure, she'd been sure that they would manage to survive somehow, but she hadn't really thought she could be _happy_. And she was. She was _very_ happy.

Both women continued in silence until they reached the plain. They shared looks as they saw Anya and a small group of Grounders already there. Finn was there as well. Bruised but alive.

They let out relieved sighs and squared their shoulders as they drew closer.

Clarke's gaze went to Finn and her gaze questioned whether he was okay. He nodded silently. She took in a deep breath and returned her blue gaze to Anya. "We're here."

Anya's gaze surveyed the plain behind her before she turned to her, dressed in less furs than Raven and Clarke, the Grounders were apparently less bothered by the cold of winter. "You came alone this time."

"What am I, minced meat?" Raven snorted under her breath.

"I came with Raven," Clarke's gaze stayed on Anya. "Why did you send that Grounder to tell us you had Finn and that I should come here?" She raised her chin. "What could you possibly get from this meeting?"

Anya looked annoyed with the questions. "You are the healer of your village."

Clarke frowned, not having expected this. "What of it?"

"Many of our children have come down with an illness, we're not sure what, and our own healers are unable to do anything to keep them from dying." Anya looked pained to admit that. "Come with us, help our people, and we will let this one and your woman return to the village unharmed."

Alarm filled Clarke. "How do I know that you won't kill them?"

"You have our word." Anya raised her chin.

"Much good your word was last time, lady." Raven gave a snort.

"It was _your people_ who fired upon _us_ during our last meeting," Anya reminded coldly.

Snow began to fall all around them.

"Once I've looked over your people, you'll let me return." That wasn't a question.

Anya nodded. "You will come. Now."

Clarke turned to Raven. "Get Finn back."

Raven shook her head as she reached out and grabbed Clarke's arm. "You can't be seriously-."

Clarke licked her lips and nodded. "I need to see whatever they have. We could come down with it as well and if I can figure out what it is and how to cure it we won't lose anyone."

"Bellamy-." Raven began.

"He doesn't have any say in this." Clarke felt defiant. "I'm making this decision as the village's physician."

"Clarke," Finn tried, voice apologetic. "I'll come with you. You shouldn't go alone."

"Go with Raven back to the village." Clarke shook her head. "I will do this alone."

"But I can help."

"_No_." She glared at him. "You've helped enough."

He flinched and looked away.

Raven bit the inside of her cheek before she glared at Anya and then turned to Clarke. "Don't get sick."

Clarke nodded. "Go on. I have a feeling they won't go to their village until you two are gone."

"I don't like this." And yet Raven motioned for Finn to follow her as she turned and began to make her way back towards the village. She turned to glare at the guy on the crutches. "_You're _telling Bellamy what happened to Clarke."

Finn paled.

Clarke watched them until she couldn't see them anymore, and then turned to face Anya. "Let's go."

Anya eyed her with narrowed eyes before she turned to her men and nodded.

* * *

Clarke had been blindfolded and led to wherever the village was. Her blindfold had only been removed once she was in the heart of the village, in a building, surrounded by the sick. She tried to forget that she was a prisoner and instead acted like a doctor. The "healers" there gave her ugly looks, obviously seeing her presence as an insult, but she ignored them and their hurt egos as she went about talking to the ill and their family, trying to categorize the symptoms and any other pertinent information.

This mysterious disease had affected a large group of children and youths. Clarke spent most of her time examining and trying to understand what was causing the dilated pupils, sensitivity to light, blurred vision, tachycardia, loss of balance, staggering, headache, rash, flushing, severely dry mouth and throat, slurred speech, confusion, hallucinations, delirium, convulsions and other symptoms. She went over every thing the patients had done days before they got sick, trying to discern a pattern that could help her understand what was causing the illness. Once she knew that she could better identify exactly what was going on, and maybe figure out how to treat the illness. And even if she couldn't _treat_ the illness, by figuring out what was causing this she could at least help the Grounders _prevent_ more getting ill.

The irony of the fact that she was helping the people who'd set lose a fatal fever on _her own_ people wasn't lost to her, but Clarke was a healer and it never seemed wrong to her to help those in need.

She was worried at the thought that this thing might be contagious, airborne, but she had a feeling that it wasn't, that these people had caught or developed this in some other way. Maybe it was something they'd eaten or come into contact with. That was the only reason why she could see only a group of them getting ill and not the whole village.

"Why is this necessary?" Anya snapped as they strolled down towards a place where all of the victims had visited before they grew ill. "There is nothing here that would make them ill." She was impatient and unhappy. Two more had died. "You need to be with the children and not waste all our time by-."

"Do you want me to help them?" Clarke interrupted in a short manner. "Then let me do what I have to do."

Anya glared at her and yet didn't say anything further.

Counting that as a victory, the blonde continued to move carefully amongst the snow-covered rocks, her gaze on the river as she glanced around. "Is this where your village gets its water supply?"

The leader of this faction of Grounders shook her head. "This is too far away. We have a river much closer that we use."

"Then what were they doing out here?"

She shrugged. "It is some distance from the village-some of the young come here to be alone. We discourage it due to the fact that it is close to where Reapers travel through, but some of the youth like to take risks. Risks we do not approve of." She frowned darkly. "It has become a test of courage for them to come out here, and while we have done our best to discourage them from acting foolishly they are, in essence, stupid children who want to prove to their peers that they are 'courageous'."

Clarke took note of that before something caught her attention up ahead. "What's that?"

"I do not know. We do not cross over there." Anya narrowed her eyes. "Reapers frequent that area."

Clarke sent the woman a curious look before she moved forwards.

Anya caught her arm. "Don't."

Yanking her arm free, Clarke crossed the invisible boundary and moved quickly, gaze around her as she climbed a large boulder and stared down. "You need to see this."

Still on the Grounder side of the boundary, Anya visibly hesitated before she cursed under her breath and hurried behind Clarke. She climbed up on the boulder and stood at Clarke's side, her gaze immediately finding what the blonde stared at. "What is that?"

Clarke jumped down off of the boulder and landed hard, ankle deep in the snow as she moved towards the large accumulation of plants netted in the water. "They're a mixture of different plants, but from the little I know of the fauna here, they're all poisonous." She frowned. "They have it like a tea-bag… and the river ends over there… so the poison would accumulate in that area on your side of the boundary."

Anya hissed as she joined Clarke. "They're poisoning the water supply."

Clarke nodded. "They must've realized that a lot of people come here, and they found a way to weaken your village." She raised an eyebrow. "Much like how you tried to weaken _mine_."

Anya didn't react to this jab. "I will have my people know they cannot drink this water." She grabbed Clarke's arm and started to drag her back towards their boundary. "Can you treat those who are already poisoned?"

Clarke yanked her arm from Anya's grip and yet followed her without complaint. "I can try, but I can't promise anything."

Anya merely nodded, a determined look on her face.

* * *

"What now?" Anya demanded as Clarke finished giving the last child the concoction she'd come up with to try and flush their systems clear of the poison coursing through their bodies.

"Now, we wait." Clarke sat on the floor and hugged herself, tired. She missed her children and was worried about them, hoped that they were okay. She also thought about Bellamy and wondered just how pissed at her he was.

A part of her wondered if he was happy to leave her to die for being "so stupid" to come here in the first place.

The thought made her ache.

Anya eyed her shrewdly. "What are you thinking?"

Clarke sent the woman a little glare. "About my children."

"You have given birth?" Anya seemed shocked.

Clarke nodded.

Anya eyed her curiously. "I am even more surprised now that your mate allowed you to come meet us." She raised an eyebrow. "He always has seemed most protective of you." She made a face. "I do not like him. He is too arrogant."

"He didn't know I was coming." It occurred to Clarke that this woman also assumed automatically that if Clarke had been pregnant, it had been for Bellamy. The thought made her smile wryly. "He is probably very angry at me."

Anya gave a little curt nod and left.

Clarke watched her go before she sighed and leaned her head hard against the wall.

* * *

Clarke awoke from where she'd fallen asleep waiting to see whether what she'd given the patients had worked or not. She felt groggy and a little cold, but the commotion she heard woke her immediately and she rose to her feet, wary.

Two large guards appeared, Bellamy struggling against them, cut and bruised.

"Bellamy!" Clarke hurried towards him.

He was thrust forwards by the guards and gave them a dirty look before he caught her when she raced into his arms. He embraced her tightly. "Why couldn't you have just let Spacewalker die?"

She didn't have it in her to fight him. "Why are you here?"

There was silence, and then he sighed. "I came for you."

She smiled into his chest, ridiculously happy he would do that for her when he wouldn't for Finn. "You idiot."

"Some thanks I get," he muttered against her hair, and yet didn't let go.

A soft voice broke into their moment. "I'm thirsty."

Clarke's eyes widened and she pulled away to gaze at a child who had been completely out of it previously. The child looked lucid now, her confused gaze on Clarke and Bellamy. "I think it's working!" She hurried to get the child a cup of fresh water, hope filling her.

* * *

"Are you ever going to forgive me?" Clarke wanted to know softly.

After Clarke's concoction had worked, Anya had kept to her word and allowed Clarke and Bellamy to leave their village. The two had returned to their own and if Clarke had thought Bellamy overbearing before, he was a hundred times worse now. Things between them had also gotten terribly tense, and Clarke hated it. She wanted things to be the way they'd been before.

"Forgiveness has already been given, Princess." A muscle jumped in his cheek. "It's trust that's gone." His eyes narrowed. "I don't trust you not to do something stupid that could get you killed."

That hurt.

It seriously hurt.

And yet she could understand.

"That was the first _positive_ interaction we've had with the Grounders." She tried to find an excuse, anything to soften him. "Thanks to it we might have a chance at having a good relationship with them-or at least a truce!"

"They could've killed you!" He snapped at her. "Why can't you see that?"

"I know-Bellamy-." She sighed. "I know it was stupid, but I had to do it."

"No. You didn't." His eyes darkened. "You should've stayed here. You should've chosen your children, not Spacewalker."

Clarke's eyes narrowed as her mouth parted. "I didn't choose him over our children!"

"Yes, you did!" Bellamy snarled. "You chose him over us without a second thought."

No, she hadn't! She'd never choose anyone else over Bellamy and their kids!

"I don't care if you still love him-."

"I don't!" She was starting to get angry now. "What did you want me to do, Bellamy? Leave him to die? I couldn't do that! He's my friend, and it goes against my nature to do something like that!"

"I know that." His voice was harsh. "That's why I can't trust you anymore."

"Yes, you can."

"No." He shook his head, expression furious. "I can't."

She wanted to cry. "Bellamy-."

"Don't." He took a step away from her. "I'm too pissed off to even look at you right now." With that he stormed to his room and slammed the door closed.

Clarke leaned hard against the wall and her blue gaze fell to her feet as she fought tears.

* * *

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own the 100.**

* * *

Bellamy was truly and fervently pissed with Clarke. They had had arguments and fights before, but it had never been like this. Clarke had never had him furious at her and she didn't like it, at all.

She got that she'd been reckless and that she'd put a lot on the line, but she'd needed to know. If there was an illness affecting children she'd needed to find out what it was and how to stop it before it reached _their_ village and affected _their_ children.

But still, she could get how Bellamy had found her actions careless and headstrong.

It was hard for her to sometimes realize that her actions didn't just affect _her_. She was still a teenager and being stubborn and headstrong had always been her major sin. It was her need to barrel into danger in the name of helping people that had gotten her locked away while on the Ark. It was also hard for her to admit all of this to herself, to admit that she had faults like this, but this whole fight with Bellamy was really making her stop and think.

And the more she thought about it, the more she realized that Bellamy had a point. And she hated that. Hated admitting that she might've been wrong in a way, and that he might've been right. Hated seeing how he could think that she'd chosen Finn over the safety of her children. Hated it. But could actually see why he'd think that. Damn it.

She was still new at this mommy thing, but that still wasn't an excuse.

During the weeks that followed her ordeal with the Grounders Clarke tried to apologize to Bellamy, to show him that she did value him, that she wouldn't do anything again to put what they had in jeopardy, but things weren't the same. Like Bellamy had said: he'd forgiven her, but he didn't trust her. Now she knew she had to find a way to get him to trust her.

She didn't realize just how much that trust had meant to her until she'd lost it. It made her question every decision she made now. She wasn't used to questioning herself. Wasn't used to doubting everything she did. It was driving her insane but she did it anyway.

All of this had affected her relationship with Finn as well because every time she saw him she got angry, or depressed. She wanted to blame him for everything but couldn't. Sure, it had been his fault that it happened in the first place, but she'd still chosen to go against Bellamy's orders, had risked everything, to go and save Finn. That had been _her_ choice.

Octavia and Raven were receiving very similar treatment from their boyfriends, and the three women had banded together in solidarity, but Clarke was the only one who actually really regretted what she'd done. To a point. She didn't want Finn dead, she was glad he was alive and back in the village, but a part of her wondered if it had all been worth it.

"Lincoln needs to stop being friends with Bellamy, immediately," Octavia growled as they congregated in her cabin. "He won't stop chewing me out for what we did. He says we put the whole village in danger. That we were reckless and idiotic and selfish."

"Miller has said the same thing to me." A muscle jumped in Raven's cheeks. "He then accused me of still being in love with Finn. Which I'm not." She shivered at the thought. "He said that my 'feelings' for Finn put this whole village, and one of the co-leaders, in jeopardy. He said that the Grounders could've killed Clarke and made us weak since we wouldn't have her healing skills, or they could've decided to keep her there for themselves. And okay, I agree with that, but how could we not do everything in our power to help one of our own? We're all that's left of our people! We can't just leave one of ours to be tortured and killed without at least _trying_ to do something about it!"

Clarke agreed with the last part, and yet she sighed. "What if it _was_ airborne? What if I had brought the disease into our village?" She ran her hands over her face. "I could've brought sickness to my children." She let out a groan. "Bellamy has _every right_ to be pissed off at me."

"No, don't let him win!" Octavia shook her head as she placed her hand on her shoulder. "You can't give into his temper tantrum just because his jealousy is making him act like an asshole!"

"This isn't about jealousy, O." Clarke slipped her hands from her face. "This is him being a leader to our people, and me being a friend when I should've been a leader as well. He told me once, you know, that being the leader sucks and we have to make the hard choices-the ones that are best for our people." She gave a flinch. "His choosing to not rescue Finn was one of those hard choices."

"I'm not too sure it was hard for him," Octavia grumbled. "Plus, he did the same thing you did-he went after you even though he knew that there as a good chance he wouldn't be making it back alive."

"Yeah," Raven nodded. "He knew that if the two of you were killed, we'd be left leaderless. And yet he still took the chance to go after you, alone. So he can't be mad at you because you-."

Clarke flinched hard as that truth hit her in the gut. Bellamy _had_ risked everything for her. Their children could've become orphans. The village could've been left leaderless and vulnerable to attack.

And. It. Was. All. Her. Fault.

Clarke felt ill to her stomach and she pushed to her feet. "I have to go."

And with that she rushed out of the cabin.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Clarke?" His voice was flat and uninviting.

Clarke licked her lips, nervous as she stood in the sentry box with him. "I'll make this short."

He eyed her emotionlessly, his face not betraying anything.

"I'm sorry."

He gave a mirthless chuckle. "I've already heard that."

"I was wrong." Clarke pushed the words she wasn't used to saying out passed her lips. "I put the village at risk. I put _our children_ at risk. And I did so stubbornly and without stopping to consider the ramifications of what I was doing."

Bellamy merely watched her in silence.

"And then _you_ came to save me." Clarke shook her head. "Because of me our children could've grown up without parents-or could've died if I'd brought the sickness back with me."

"_Exactly_." Bellamy snapped. "You're the village doctor. You should've thought about that!"

She flinched. "I'm sorry."

"I'm on sentry duty, Clarke. I need to pay attention to our surroundings." His voice remained flat. "You know, in case your new Grounder friends attack us."

She flinched harder and nodded. "I'm sorry." She turned and reached for the rope ladder before she let herself down.

* * *

"Clarke, please, just-."

"I'm busy, Finn." She tended to the burn victims. With things so horribly bad between her and Bellamy she spent time that wasn't with her children, tending to patients.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Finn let out a huff of breath. "I thought that if we could make peace that we could share resources. So many people died last winter, and we already had so many hurt with the fire-I thought I could reason with them. Let them see that it would be beneficial for all of us to be allies." He hung his head. "I was trying to help you."

"I know that." She finally turned to Finn. "But you put me in a horrible position, Finn."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

She nodded. "I know." She wondered if this was what Bellamy felt when he heard _her_ say those two words over and over again.

* * *

Her children were beautiful.

Clarke lay in bed with the twins playing next to her, and she couldn't help but feel entranced as she stared at them. She knew that there was so much she didn't know about being a mother, and was scared that she'd keep making mistakes. She wanted to do good by them. For the first time in a very long time she wished her mother was here. Despite everything she'd done, Abby Griffin had been a wonderful mother. Clarke was worried that already she herself was becoming a terrible one, one that placed other people over her children.

She didn't know what she was doing most of the time, tried to go on instinct, but there were things she knew that her mother could've helped her with-could've guided her through.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to the children. "I'm going to be a better mom. You'll be proud of me."

The babies continued to coo, quite content.

She smiled softly and pressed a kiss to their foreheads. "I love you guys _so much_." She let out a sigh. "I wish your daddy was here."

Ever since "the happening" Bellamy spent most of his time out of the cabin, and when he came back it was very late. He'd then be gone early morning.

She missed the times they'd spent together just talking. She missed their easy relationship. She missed Bellamy. Damn it, she missed him like hell!

Jake shook his fist in the air and gave a little squeak that surprised Aurora and made her jump.

Clarke smiled tenderly at her children. "I'll be a better mother. I swear."

* * *

"You're looking great." Clarke smiled at Jessa as she examined her leg. "How's it feeling?"

"Still very sensitive, and sometimes I'll get jolts of pain." Jessa made a face as she sat on the examination table. "But otherwise I'm fine." She blushed slightly. "Ross still likes me. He says I'm still pretty."

Clarke chuckled as she gazed up at the girl. "See? Bellamy told you this wouldn't make you ugly."

Jessa nodded, pleased. "I think I like him. Ross." She blushed, hard. "I think he could be my Bellamy."

Clarke let out a sight as she reached out and brushed her hair out of her face. "You cherish those feeling, and protect what you two have."

Jessa nodded. "Definitely will."

Clarke smiled and swallowed passed the lump in her throat.

* * *

It started with the shakes.

Clarke stared at her hand as it trembled, and she fought back the nerves that filled her. This had been happening more and more lately and she was worried. Very worried.

"I don't like this, Clarke." Raven frowned as she rocked Jake in her arms. "The quarantine cabin isn't completely finished, and it's still outside of the walls. And we haven't stocked it properly."

"If I have something I can't risk giving it to anyone else in the village." Clarke packed things into a bag. "Especially not my kids."

"You don't think this is what the Grounders had, do you?" Octavia held Aurora, worried.

"It's been weeks. If it was that it would've showed up already." Clarke shook her head. "Plus, that was poisoning. This…" she raised her hand for them to see just how much it trembled. "This is something else."

"I don't like this, Clarke," Raven repeated. "At least tell Bellamy-."

"The children are with you, and he won't talk to me." She let out a sigh. "He won't even know I'm not here unless there's an emergency. And if there's an emergency you know where to find me." She pulled the strap onto her shoulder and wanted to cry as she stared at her children. "I want to kiss them but I'm scared I might give them whatever I have." She let out a stuttered breath. "I-I've got to go." And with that she hurried away, tears in her eyes.

* * *

Clarke had made a fire in the chimney in the Quarantine cabin outside the walls, and lay on the bed closest to the chimney. She was cold and the trembling was getting worse. Despite that she was feverish and the world spun dangerously despite the fact that her eyes were closed. She felt terrible. This was some sort of flu, probably brought on by her stress and overworking.

She could feel fever building up and she drifted in and out of consciousness.

When she opened her eyes to see her mother she realized she'd started hallucinating, but instead of feeling afraid it comforted her somewhat. "Hi."

"Hey." Abby Griffin sat on the edge of the bed and dragged a wet washcloth over Clarke's burning forehead. "You don't look so good."

"I don't feel so good." She gave a little whimper and curled up in the sheets. "I miss you, mommy."

Abby eyed her oddly before she gave a little shaky smile. "I've, uh, missed you too."

"I don't know what to do." She figured that even if this was a hallucination, it was still her mom, in essence. "I really screwed up. So badly." She bit down on her lip. "Bellamy won't even look at me."

Her mother was completely silent.

"I think he hates me. And I wouldn't blame him." Tears welled in her eyes. "_But I don't want him to hate me_."

Abby cleared her throat, seeming uncomfortable. "He doesn't hate you, Clarke."

"Yes he does. And he thinks I chose Finn over my family, and I get why he would think that, but I didn't." She wiped at a stubborn tear and swallowed hard, her throat inflamed. "I didn't."

Abby didn't say anything, merely continued wipe down her fevered forehead.

"I want him to look at me again, to talk to me." Clarke felt her shaking grow worse despite how hot she felt. "I miss him, mommy."

Abby licked her lips and looked a little scared.

Clarke could feel herself drifting, and needed to tell her mom this, even if she was just a hallucination. "I love him, you know."

Abby dropped the cloth she'd been using to wipe Clarke down. "_W-what_?"

"I wish you could meet him, and your grandchildren." Clarke could barely keep conscious, to talk. "We named our daughter after his mother and our son after daddy." She whimpered. "I miss daddy too."

Abby gulped loudly, visibly uncertain of what to do.

"I like to pretend that I know what's best and what to do, but I don't." She gave a sigh. "I really don't. What if something else I think is right ends up hurting my kids? Or the village? Or Bellamy?" She sniffled and wiped at a tear. "I think Bellamy hates me." And with that she fell asleep with a sob.

* * *

Clarke awoke feeling a little better. At least her hallucinations were gone, her mother was no where around. A part of her felt relieved because it meant that she was healing from whatever this was, and another part of her mourned the loss of her mother. She was surprised that the fire had lasted this long (even though she'd piled the wood high on it before collapsing).

"Hey." A voice announced uncertainly from behind her.

Clarke's eyes widened as she turned to see Bellamy in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

He nodded to himself, as if he'd been checking something, and gave her a small smile. "How are you feeling?"

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" She glared at him as she pulled the blankets up to her chest. "What I have could be _contagious_. That's why I'm here! If the village-."

"Shut up." He spoke with no heat whatsoever as he disappeared into the adjourning room and returned with some soup. "You need to eat."

"You could catch whatever I have."

"I've already been exposed to it." He sat down by her bedside. "Now eat."

She stared up at him, wanting to tell him to leave but knowing he was right. He'd already been exposed. It made more sense for him to stay. "Thank you."

He nodded and moved to the fire, adding more wood to it.

She eyed his back, wondering if he wasn't angry with her anymore or if he was merely being nice to her because she was ill. "Bellamy?"

"Hmmm?" He didn't look at her, merely tending to the fire.

"Thank you."

He gave a non-committal sound.

She took whatever he'd give, and ate in silence.

* * *

"You're not sleeping in the same bed as me." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why not?" He raised an eyebrow back. "It isn't like it would be the first time."

"There are other beds here." She didn't understand what was going on. He hadn't been able to look in her direction for weeks and now they were arguing about _this_? "I know you've' already exposed yourself to whatever I have, but sleeping in the same bed with me is _asking _to get this. No. You're going to sleep in one of the other beds and-."

Bellamy threw himself down on her bed and pulled the sheets over him.

Clarke's lips parted as she stared at him in shock. "You can't be this stubborn."

He merely smirked and turned so that his back was towards her. "Night, Princess."

Tears came to her eyes at the pet name she'd missed so much. "You're impossible."

She laid down with her back towards his and couldn't keep the watery smile off her face.

* * *

"I _told_ you that you'd get this. I _told_ you to sleep in another bed." Clarke shook her head as she fed Bellamy soup that she'd made from the supplies in the kitchen. "But would you listen to me? No."

"Shut up," he mumbled around the spoon.

"You're just lucky that I got better, otherwise the both of us would be sick and we'd be in deep trouble." She raised an eyebrow at him, not wanting to admit how cute and childish he was acting right now.

Bellamy ignored her and just accepted the soup with a loud slurp.

Her lips twisted in amusement and she decided to stop chiding him. The girl stayed there and tended to Bellamy, and admittedly loved it. Bellamy was usually the one taking care of her, he usually was strong and self-reliant and seemed untouchable, and yet this Bellamy was far from all of that. He needed her, he depended on her, and she loved that. She loved being able to be this close to him, to talk to him, to-she'd missed him.

He finished the soup and laid back down with a groan, obviously still feeling terrible. He rested his forearm over his eyes. "Stop relishing having this control over me."

She smiled brighter at that and shook her head as she put the empty plate and spoon on the table. Her smile then slipped and she licked her lips. "Bellamy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to win back your trust." She shook her head. "I'm going to _earn_ it back."

He was silent, his body still, he didn't even remove his forearm from his face.

"I know I was an idiot, but I've missed you, I've missed our friendship-our family-what we had-I know I screwed up but I'll work on it." She took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry and I'm going to show you that you can trust me."

He still didn't say anything, and it was making her nervous. Even if he merely told her off she'd be happy.

Bellamy finally made a sound. He sighed. "I've missed you too, Clarke."

Tears filled her eyes and she threw herself onto him, hugging him as she cried.

Bellamy's other arm found its way around her but he kept his forearm pressed to his face and didn't speak after that.

Clarke didn't care.

* * *

"I miss the kids." Clarke stared up at the ceiling as the wind whistled in the trees around the cabin.

"Me too." Bellamy gave a heavy sigh. "I'm also worried that there will be anarchy in the village when we get back."

Clarke turned in bed to stare at him. "Sorry."

His dark gaze turned to her. "Don't be."

She sighed as she stared at him. "If I hadn't gotten sick you wouldn't have-."

"Clarke, stop talking." Bellamy's gave caressed her face and he hesitated a second before he reached out and brought her to him. He stared deep into her eyes before he leaned over and closed the distance between them. His lips touched hers and fire raced through her veins. A whimper near escaped her lips when he pulled away and once more stared into her eyes. "I don't hate you."

The blonde smiled a tear-filled smile at him, relief spearing through her. "_Thank you_."

He stared up at her and smiled softly as he pulled her on top of him, his arm curling around her as they lay like that, with him anchoring her to him and her cheek pressed against his heartbeat.

Clarke had never felt so happy, relieved, comforted and _at home_ as she did right then. "We should be fine to go back to the village tomorrow."

He made a contented sound. "I can't wait to see the kids."

"Me too." She'd missed them greatly but knew that Octavia and Raven would take good care of them.

"But I feel a little bad admitting that it was nice getting away from the duties of leader for a couple of days."

She smiled at that. "Really? I thought you loved controlling everything all the time and would be going through withdrawals by now."

His only answer to that was to reach down and pinch her hip.

She squealed and laughed as she jerked, but didn't move away, instead merely rested more fully against him. She could feel his chuckle rumble through his body, and was fascinated by it.

Bellamy's heat, his scent, his presence, it soothed her, and she found herself drifting off to sleep.

The last thing she heard before all became darkness was Bellamy whispering, very softly: "I _really_ don't hate you."

* * *

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own the 100.**

* * *

Thankfully, anarchy hadn't broken loose in the village during their time in quaratine. In fact, the whole village had been far too worried about what was going on to their co-leaders to even think about anarchy at all. There'd been no lawlessness, no crimes, no fights. Nothing. Everyone had been too worried about whether whatever their leaders had was fatal.

Sentries had been put on watch around the clock to make sure that there was always smoke coming from the quarantine cabin's chimney (there'd been a consensus that the night they didn't see smoke they'd storm the place), and to also make sure that no Grounder or Reaper or anything else took advantage of its vulnerable state outside of the wall.

To say that Bellamy and Clarke were welcomed back enthusiastically by everyone was an understatement. By the way everyone greeted them it was as if the twosome had been gone for months.

The "soldiers" (as everyone called the boys Bellamy had taught all he'd learnt as a cadet) as well as the sentries and other groups under Bellamy's command were in need of desperate guidance and needed him right away. Clarke's patients also needed her to check up on them. The mother and father, the leaders of the village, promised everyone they'd get right to it... _after_ they saw their kids.

The twins had been taken care of by Lincoln and Octavia, Raven and Miller, and Jasper and Monty. They'd taken turns with the children. Jasper and Monty had proclaimed themselves co-godfathers to Aurora (and also declared that since she had the two of them she didn't need a godmother) and they'd taken their responsibility when it came to the girl very seriously.

It was amazing for Clarke and Bellamy to have their children in their arms again. They showered the twins with kisses, shared smiles, and then go back to work.

They'd worked long and hard and it'd been a great first day back, which had ended with the four of them in the warmth of Clarke's room. The children slept in their crib and the parents were just as tired. Bellamy fell asleep quickly, apparently soothed by a good day's work and by being with his family.

Clarke had missed this so much. She stared at him, at her children, and then back at Bellamy. While she loved her children to death, Bellamy was so important in this family. The time he'd kept away had been hell, and Clarke never wanted to go through that again. She'd realized during that time just how important he was to her. She'd known she was in love with him before, but having him pull away from her had hurt _so horribly_.

She'd thought she'd felt hurt and alone when she'd discovered the Finn had had a girlfriend and that she had to step back and let them be together... But losing Bellamy had been a hundred times worse than losing Finn had been. With what had happened with Finn she'd felt hurt, especially her ego. But with Bellamy it'd felt like a vital organ had been ripped out of her body.

Bellamy mumbled in his sleep and reached for Clarke, pulling her close.

She smiled softly into his chest and snuggled into his heat.

This was her life.

This was her family.

This was _home_.

There was no way she would ever jeopardize this. Not again. Not ever.

The blonde tilted her head up and cupped Bellamy's sleeping face. Her thumb caressed his cheek as she stared up at him.

This was her partner. Her friend. The father of her children.

The man she loved.

"_Oh mom,_" she whispered softly to herself and wished that she could hallucinate her mother once more and just talk to her. "_What am I going to do_?"

"_Clarke_." Bellamy's voice was low and rumbled as he opened his dark eyes to stare at her.

Her blues widened and she yanked her hand down and away. She would've pulled away further but his grip tightened around her, keeping her anchored to him.

Bellamy reached down and brought her hand back to his face.

Clarke's heart raced as she stared into his intense brown eyes.

Bellamy gulped before his gaze lowered to her lips.

Clarke could hardly breathe as her heart raced in her chest.

A pained expression crossed his face. "_Damn it, Clarke_." And then Bellamy was kissing her, his fingers deep in her hair.

Heat and emotion jolted through Clarkes body as she gripped at him and pulled him closer. She arched into him and opened her mouth to his kiss.

When he groaned in reaction and eased her onto her back, his body pinning hers to the bed, Clarke merely kissed him deeper and worked on his shirt.

* * *

The first day of spring made Clarke cry.

They'd made it through their second winter, and while people had gotten hurt, no one had died. The emotion that that brought to her stuck in her throat and she'd had a hard time explaining to Bellamy why she was crying, but she had a feeling he knew. He had a proud and relieved expression on his face as well.

They'd done it.

They'd gotten their people through winter alive.

The village celebrated the first day of spring, they had last time and they did now. It was the beginning of their own little traditions. There were hunts for the first flowers, things like that, as well as dancing and merriment in the night. Monty and Jasper tried to light their first set of fireworks that night but something must've been wrong with their mixture because nothing happened. It was a bit of a let down, but the two boys became even more determined to get it right "in time for the wedding".

The wedding.

Clarke licked her lips as she sent a look towards Bellamy.

He hadn't mentioned that in a while now, and while she was relieved, a part of her was worried as well.

Things had changed between them since that night, and while neither of them ever put things into words, she felt that the routine they had was more important than verbal acknowledgment.

They worked together, led together, had a home together, a family together. They spent their nights together... _truly_ together now. As soon as the children went to sleep Bellamy would grip her hand and kiss her hungrily as he led her to his room for privacy.

They'd wake up together, and Bellamy or her would reach for the other hungrily to start again before the days events.

A blush tinted her cheeks.

She really loved her life right now.

* * *

Clarke smiled as she examined Jessa's leg. She wasn't smiling just because it was basically healed. No, while that _did_ make Clarke happy, what truly had her smiling was the young boy holding Jessa's hand and lending her his strength. It was Ross, and things seemed to be going adorably well in their childhood romance.

"Have you been putting the oil I gave you on it nightly?" Clarke wanted to know despite the fact that she could clearly see that the child had done so.

Jessa grinned. "Ross helps."

Ross nodded silently.

Clarke turned her blues on the boy. "You're taking good care of her."

He beamed with pride but didn't say a word.

Clarke chuckled as she gazed between the two of them.

"Of course he has. A man always takes care of his woman."

Clarke turned her head to see Bellamy leaning against the door. "Hey you."

Bellamy smiled as he pushed away from the door and came towards her, ruffling Ross' hair. "You're a good example to the other kids, Ross. I'm proud of you."

Ross gazed up wide-eyed at Bellamy, his praise obviously meaning a lot to him.

Jessa, who clearly knew this, sent Clarke a little grin.

Clarke smiled back at the girl as she stood. "You're good to go, Jessa."

She made to slip off of the examination table, but Ross stopped her and helped her slowly off. The two of them walked out of the medical bay together, hand in hand.

Clarke and Bellamy turned to stare at the children, and the blonde rested her head against his arm. "They're so undeniably cute."

He snickered as he rested his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "See what I mean? They live by example. We just show them how."

She turned to look at him, eyebrow raised. "You want to take credit for this?"

"Yep." His grin was large.

It was her turn to snicker as she shook her head. "Your arrogance is unbelievable."

"Please. It's one of the things you love about me," Bellamy teased.

She rolled her eyes at him. "You wish."

His only answer to that was to twirl her around and kiss her.

She gripped his shirt tightly and kissed back.

* * *

Reapers attacked.

They were vicious and crazed and apparently had half-starved during the winter.

While they had animalistic viciousnes on their side, as well as numbers, what they didn't have was a fortified village, guns, explosives, and Bellamy Blake. They were pushed back, their dead littered the ground all outside the walls, and when there were only a couple of stragglers left alive, the village finished off the group who'd come to attack and eat them.

It was another cause for victory. Another notch in their belt. They'd proven themselevs yet again. To the Grounders. To the Reapers. To earth. To themselves.

Bellamy anticipated that this wouldn't be the last attack and went into meeting with Raven about creating more landmines, instructing her where to plant them. There were some sections where the village was more vulnerable, and the village got together to fortify and tighten their defenses.

Lincoln taught a group now under his command how to make bows and arrows (as well as other Grounder weapons), and how to use them. He also taught this group (everyone called them the Berserkers) how to blend in with their environment and other Grounder battle techniques. The fact that Bellamy was trusting Lincoln more and more, as well as using his talents, made Octavia a very happy woman and she preened quite a lot.

Bellamy spent long nights making sure that everyone, even the youngest child, had a weapon and knew how to use it. The continued survival of their people was what was most important.

Clarke was home whenever he'd manage to drag himself back. She'd have food ready for him, would massage his shoulders, and then kiss him and help him forget how tiring (both mentally and physically) the day had been for him.

She knew that it wasn't just her pride that assured her Bellamy not only appreciated, but needed her. It wasn't only at nights that he'd seek her comfort. Sometimes, during a really trying day, he'd merely arrive unnanounced at the medical bay, yank her into his arms and kiss her silly. He'd then rest his forehead against hers while he hugged her and breathed in her scent, would kiss her again, and give her a small smirk before he returned to whatever had had him in such a state.

"He really looks like me." Bellamy was visibly tired, and yet his eyes were filled with emotion as he sat with Clarke and their children on the mat in front of the fire. He played with Jake, fascinated with the little boy who squealed and always held out his chubby arms whenever he saw his papa.

"Of course he does." Clarke stared down into Aurora's eyes as the child tugged playfully at her mother's hair. "He's a miniature you."

Bellamy grinned brightly at that. "No use denying he's mine then, huh?"

She mock-glared at him. "Try it if you dare."

"No ma'am," he shook his head, laughter in his voice.

Clarke smiled and then leaned down to rub her nose against Aurora's. "We're so lucky, Bell."

He stared up at her and smiled. "Yeah. I know."

She gazed at her children. "I'm so glad they have your skin tone and not mine." She made a face as she lifted a pale arm. "I sunburn too easily. You-you never get a sunburn."

He snickered. "Don't sound so envious, Princess."

"Well, I am." She gave a pretend pout.

He laughed and reached out to curl his fingers in her hair, much like their daughter had done previously. "Don't be. I'm somewhat partial to your coloring." He tugged her gently towards him. "I want the next kid to look like _you_."

Clarke's eyes widened and a blush covered her face. "The next-?"

Bellamy kissed her, fast and hard and intense, and left her breathless.

She forgot what they'd been talking about.

Until the next morning.

* * *

"Really?" Raven grinned and looked evil. "The 'next kid'? Our leader works _fast_. You only just popped those two out."

Clarke covered her face with her hands. "Don't say it like that."

"More children." Octavia looked in heaven. "Oh Clarke. You really _must_ do it. For the village."

Clarke looked up at the girl in horrified confusion. "How do you figure that?"

Raven looked fascinated to hear the answer as well.

"Well, ever since you got pregnant nothing but good things have happened." Octavia looked around, as if expecting someone to be listening in, before she leaned in and lowered her voice. Her lips were curled in a teasing smile as she admitted: "People are saying that when your eggs and Bellamy's sperm meet, magic happens."

Clarke and Raven (who had leaned in closer when Octavia had done so) paused, looked at each other, and then burst out laughing.

Octavia rolled her eyes at them and yet looked highly amused as well. "Sure, it might sound silly, but you can't ignore the fact that ever since you became pregnant and gave birth, great things have happened in this village." She twisted her hands together. "I'm hoping its the same with me."

Suddenly Clarke and Raven stopped laughing as they turned to Octavia.

She licked her lips. "Well don't just go all silent on me! For god's sake. It's not _that_ horrible. I mean." She cleared her throat. "I mean, he and I haven't talked about it, but there was always the possiblity, and it's not like I did it _on purpose_..." She hung her head. "I haven't told him yet."

"Lincoln's going to die." Raven's eyes widened. "Bellamy's gonna kill him."

"No he's not." Octavia glared at the latina before she frowned, worried, and turned to Clarke. "You wouldn't let Bellamy kill Lincoln, right?"

"Of course not." Clarke blinked. "But, wow. O." She cleared her throat before she got up and hugged the other girl.

Octavia went still before she hugged Clarke back. "He's really gonna kill him!"

"I won't let Bellamy kill Lincoln," Clarke promised as she held the crying girl. "Even if I have to tie him to the bed until he gets over his initial big brother fury."

Raven gave Clarke a thumbs-up from where she sat.

"Thanks, Clarke." Octavia whispered. "Can you-can _you_ tell him? I'm going to tell Lincoln tonight and I just can't handle telling the both of them."

"Sure. I'll do it. You just concentrate on Lincoln." Clarke held Octavia closer and hoped to god Bellamy didn't explode and do something they'd regret.

* * *

"She's pregnant." Bellamy echoed her words back to her evenly as they sat with the children in front of the fireplace that evening.

"Yes, she's pregnant." Clarke had waited, deliberately, for him to be in a great mood to break the news to him. "Her period hasn't come in three months and she's already feeling morning sickness."

Bellamy nodded tensely. "I see."

Clarke licked her lips. "Yeah." She cleared her throat. "She wanted me to break the news to you. She's telling Lincoln tonight."

Bellamy tilted his head. "He already knows."

Clarke's eyes widened. "_Huh_?"

Bellamy snickered at her and shook his head. "_I_ already knew."

By now she was in shock. "W-what-?"

Bellamy shook his head. "Lincoln came to me about a month ago and told me he believed O was pregnant." He gave a harsh sigh. "He told me he loved her and would always take care of her and their child. He wanted my blessing." His dark eyes shifted over to Clarke and he gave her a wry smile. "I gave it."

Clarke's mouth opened and closed, opened and closed.

Bellamy chuckled. "He loves her, Clarke. He left his people to be with her. He's proven himself over and over again to me that he's here to stay." He let out a deep breath. "Despite everything I like the guy and I'm a bit sorry for him because O is a handful and a pain in the ass. If he wants to spend the rest of his life with her, then all I can do is welcome him into the family like she did you."

Clarke closed her mouth, shell-shocked. "Who are you and what have you done to Bellamy Blake?"

He snickered at her. "Wait till these tykes are sleeping and then I'll show you I'm very much me."

She grinned teasingly at him. "I don't know. This seems shady. You'll have to do some _very _thorough convincing."

His eyes darkened and his voice dropped as he smirked. "Challenge accepted."

* * *

"He knew!" Octavia cried out in outrage as she hung out in the medical bay the next day. "I thought I was keeping it a secret but _he knew_!"

"Now you know how _I_ felt," Clarke muttered under her breath as she went through her list of things they needed resupplied in the medical bay after the long winter.

"He said that he told Bellamy already, and that Bellamy gave him his blessing." Octavia's outrage turned to reluctant amusement. "I don't know who that guy _pretending_ to be my overbearing and super controlling brother is, but I like him."

A snicker escaped Clarke's lips as she sent the girl a sideways glance.

Octavia pursed her lips. "When are you two getting married? Because I remember it got pushed back to spring so Jessa could be healed, but she's fine now."

Clarke gave a little shrug. "We don't need to get married, O."

Octavia's face went blank immediately. "You _do_ want to marry my brother, right?" She pushed off of the table. "I know he's annoying and controlling and over-protective and overbearing and seriously an asshole most of the time with his arrogance and-."

"You _are_ trying to plead my case, right?" Bellamy asked in dark amusement in his voice as he strode in, helping Miller, the guy limping.

"What happened?" Clarke's eyes widened as she hurried towards them and helped Bellamy place Miller on the table.

"A creature we haven't seen before attacked us, and this idiot jumped in front of me." Bellamy's eyes conveyed the worry his voice didn't. "We killed it but Miller..."

Clarke nodded as she went to work.

Bellamy stayed behind and watched from the background, while Octavia hurried out to let Raven know that her boyfriend was injured.

Clarke cut away his clothes from his wounds and began to examine them before she started with the disinfecting. "This will hurt."

Miller merely nodded and while he flinched, he never cried out despite the fact that she knew this had to be hurting.

Raven hurried in, followed by Octavia, and while it was obvious that she was worried and wanted to tear Miller a new one, she and Octavia stood out of Clarke's way by Bellamy's side.

Clarke stitched up his wounds and gave him a swig of some of Jasper's moonshine for the pain. "You'll need a couple of days off of that foot, but you'll be fine." She leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "Thank you, for looking out for him." She pulled back and smiled. "I know he's a pain in the ass, but he's _my_ pain in the ass."

Miller snorted in amusement. "You're welcome."

Raven hurried towards them and, after hugging Clarke, began to tell Miller off horribly as she helped him to his feet and they stumbled their way towards his cabin.

Bellamy placed his hand on Miller's shoulder as they passed, and he nodded his thanks.

Miller grinned brightly, nodded back, and let his girlfriend lead him away.

Octavia waited until they were gone to look up at Bellamy. "So, you knew."

He nodded. "I always know."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Ass." She turned to Clarke. "I change my plea. Don't marry him. He's annoying." And with that she stormed out.

Clarke moved towards Bellamy and threw herself in his surprised arms, resting her cheek against his rapidly beating heart as she hugged him. "You need to be more careful while you're outside the wall! You could've been hurt today! If Miller hadn't-!"

"I'm fine, Clarke." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I'm not going anywhere."

She merely closed her eyes and held on tighter.

* * *

"What's _wrong_ with this?" Jasper and Monty bemoaned as they, once more, failed to make a firework work.

"What aren't we doing?" Monty wanted to know.

"How was my design still flawed?" Jasper threw his hands in the air.

The boys, shoulders slumped, marched away, clearly determined to go back to the dashboard and figure out where exactly they'd gone wrong _this _time.

From where he sat with Aurora in his lap out by the large campfire in the middle of the village, Bellamy sent the depressed duo a look. "They should just give up."

Clarke rocked Jake in her arms. "No chance that's going to happen."

He nodded his agreement before he turned to face her. "At this rate, they _might_ have it ready by the time we're celebrating our tenth anniversary in the village."

She smirked and knocked her shoulder into his. "Be nice."

"Why?" He wanted to know with a teasing smile. "You love this about me."

She blushed. "You wish."

* * *

"Wait, what do you mean there's a large group of people coming in this direction?" Clarke frowned as she grabbed Bellamy's arm. "Is it Grounders? Reapers? Is it an attack?"

"Why else would a large group be heading this way, Clarke?" Bellamy frowned. "The scouts only saw them from far but they say they are carrying weapons."

She couldn't believe it. "Why are they attacking now?"

"Does it really matter?" He turned to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Clarke, you need to take the babies and go."

"What?" Her eyes widened in disbelief. "I'm not leaving!"

"I'm not arguing with you." Bellamy's eyes narrowed. "I've talked to Lincoln. He'll get you, Octavia, Raven, Miller and the children out safely and he'll keep you safe." He stared deep into her eyes. "I'll find you once its safe."

"_No_!" She shook her head, terrified. "I'm not leaving you!"

"Listen to me for _once_, Clarke!" He snapped at her. "There's only a small window of time! You have to go now-you have to-!"

"_I love you_!" She couldn't keep it in anymore.

His face looked pained. "_I know_."

She stared up at him in confusion. "_You do_?"

"Why did you have to-goddamn it, Clarke!" He closed his eyes tightly and then opened it. "Don't you understand? Can't you tell?"

"What? Tell _what?_"

"Godda-_Clarke_!" He shook her. "_I'm in love with you_."

Her eyes widened in utter shock. "_You are_?"

"Yes." He gritted out the word. "You're a pain in the ass to be in love with."

She let out a choked laughter, unable to believe that. "You're not exactly the easiest person to be in love with either."

He stared down at her like a man dying of thirst would a glass of water. "I love you, Clarke."

She smiled up at him. "I love you too, Bellamy."

He took in a deep breath. "Good. So you'll leave."

She glared at him. "No, I will _not _leave."

"You're going to leave if I have to drug you!" He snapped at her. "If anything happened to you or those children-!"

"If anything happened to _you_-!"

They glared at each other viciously.

Suddenly Raven entered, eyes wide. "It's the Ark."

The leaders of the village turned to look at her in shock.

Raven nodded. "The people coming towards us aren't Grounders or Reapers. The scouts have gotten a good look at them. It's people from _the Ark_." She turned to Clarke. "They said they saw your mom."

Clarke's eyes widened. "_My mother_?"

Raven nodded. "Come on, we have to go!"

Clarke slipped out of Bellamy's tense arms and hurried after Raven.

Her mother...

Her mother was alive.

Her mother was here!

* * *

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own the 100.**

* * *

Abigail Griffin tensed, along with the other survivors from the Ark that they'd managed to locate while slowly making their way towards the direction they'd figured that their children were. They had a general direction thanks to their previous conversations with the 100 camp before communications were destroyed thanks to Diana's revolt, but still, they'd landed a good distance from it and earth's terrain was beautiful yet evolved to kill. They'd come up against what the kids had called "Grounders", and they had lost many of their own to those battles.

The survivors of the Ark had learnt quickly to adapt, to use the weapons they had that still worked, and to look out for each other. They'd realized that this world was beuatiful, yes, but deadly, and that they would die soon if things didn't change.

Abby had been so sure that they were nearing the 100 camp, had allowed herself to hope, but then those Grounders had dropped from the trees, led by a large and intimidating Grounder. They wore facepaint and animal skins and had blended in with everything around them terrifyingly well.

The Ark survivors had run out of firepower and had their own crudely fashioned weapons, and they knew that they wouldn't be able to hold up against these ones if they truly attacked. It was why they were at a stalemate. The Grounders didn't seem about to attack unless they drew nearer, and yet the Ark survivors _had_ to cross there. They just _had_ to.

Kane moved in front of Abby protectively, his eyes narrowed on the largest Grounder as he spoke softly. "The kids' camp must be inside of their territory. No _wonder_ they attacked them so much."

"Are they even still alive?" Someone whispered in fear.

"MOM?"

Abby's eyes widened. "Clarke?"

"MOM!" Suddenly there was noise and Clarke emerged from the trees with a cry, her eyes wide, her skin darkened from days under the sun. She moved passed the Grounders as if they weren't even there and the Ark survivors parted so that the blonde could reach her mother. She threw herself into Abby's arms, and Abby held her tightly, she cried, unable to believe she had her baby in her arms once again.

The Grounders lowered their weapons and relaxed their stance.

"Are you okay?" Abby whispered to her daughter. "Are you these Grounders' prisoner?"

Clarke pulled away, stared behind her where the Grounders stood snickering, and then she laughed and turned to look at her mother. "Those aren't Grounders. Those are _our_ people."

Abby's eyes widened as did those of all around her.

Suddenly a woman cried out and raced towards one of the heavier-painted boys and he dropped his weapon to embrace her.

That started something. More of the kids appeared from where they'd apparently been hiding, and families cried out as they reunited.

Others looked around for their children, hopeful, and Abby's heart went to them when they couldn't find them.

She held Clarke close to her heart and noticed that three of the children weren't trying to mingle with them.

One was the leader of the ones they'd thought were Grounders. He stood next to a girl with dark hair and blue eyes. She held a baby with the same coloring as hers in her arms.

Next to them stood Bellamy Blake, the 'rebel leader' as the Ark had taken to calling him. Abby hugged Clarke tighter to her as she stared at the man who'd shot and tried to kill Jaha. He _too_ had a baby in his arms. "Oh Clarke." She shook her head. "Someone gave birth down here?" Her heart went out to the poor child who'd had to go through labor in these sorts of conditions. "Please tell me she made it."

Clarke froze before she nodded and pulled away. She licked her lips. "Wanna meet them?"

Abby stared down at her daughter before she looked up at Bellamy Blake and the girl with the other child in her arms. She remembered that Clarke had defended Bellamy to Jaha, had been instrumental in his being pardoned, and she figured she understood why the girl would be close to the rebel leader and his girlfriend.

He made Abby uncomfortable, she didn't like the fact that he was capable of murder to get his own ends, but he was the leader of this group and she knew that they would have to work alongside him if they wanted to integrate with the group. Even if she didn't trust him, Clarke seemed to, and she would have to trust her daughter's judgment.

Still, Bellamy's face was emotionless as he watched Clarke drag her towards them. His eyes weren't welcoming, in fact, a storm seemed to be brooding there, and Abby wondered if maybe she should tell Clarke that she'd meet Bellamy, his girlfriend, and their children later.

"Mom, this is Lincoln and Octavia." She motioned to the large male and the small woman with the baby.

"It's very nice to meet you." Abby smiled at them.

Lincoln merely nodded.

Octavia eyed her up and down as she passed the baby to Clarke and placed her hands on her hips. "So _you_ are what Clarke's going to look like when she gets older." She turned to Clarke and smirked. "I think you have no need to worry."

Clarke snorted.

Abby blinked at the indirect compliment.

Clarke took in a deep breath as she held the baby in her arms and turned to face her mother. She motioned to the rebel leader. "Mom. This is Bellamy Blake. He's the leader of our village."

"Co-leader," he was quick to correct. "Clarke and I work together."

Ah. There was mutual respect between these two. Abby could see that from the small glance they'd shared. It made her open up a little more to the possibility that Bellamy couldn't be that terrifying.

Clarke licked her lips. "Bellamy, this is my mother."

Bellamy took in a deep breath before he adjusted his hold on the child and held his hand out. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Griffin."

Abby instinctively reached out and shook that hand. He had a strong grip but it didn't put too much pressure as to hurt her, even if unintentionally. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr Blake. My daughter told us that you are the reason most of them are alive. You have our thanks."

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without Clarke."

Abby blinked once more and her smile was intrigued and curious before she cleared her throat and eyed the children. "So, what are the names of these two darlings?"

Clarke bounced the one in her arms almost nervously. "Aurora and Jake."

"Jake." Abby smiled softly, sadly. "Just like your father."

Clarke and Bellamy shared a look before Clarke took in a nervous little breath and nodded. "Yes. Just like my father."

Suddenly Abby went still as she looked from Bellamy Blake, rebel leader and near-murderer of Chancellor Jaha... to her daughter... to those babies. "Oh my god."

Clarke gave her a nervous smile. "She's got my eyes."

"Oh my god!" Abby brought her hands to her mouth in utter shock. "Clarke! You had children!"

Bellamy Blake placed an arm around Clarke's shoulder. "_We_ had children."

Abby stared between the two of them, speechless.

* * *

Kane was impressed. It _hurt_ for him to be impressed considering this was all the work of the man who'd shot Jaha, but he had to give credit where credit was due.

The children had been sent to earth to die, and yet they'd made it a home. They'd adapted, they'd used the little amount of skills taught to them before they'd been locked up, and they'd managed to thrive in the world that'd killed so many of the adults.

To be honest, Kane and his people had been expecting some sort of chaotic disorder, mayhem and crime. They'd been expecting a place they'd have to take over and clean up.

That wasn't what they'd found. He knew that some of the others still wanted to do just that, to assume leadership of the village as they had in the Ark, but Kane truly didn't think that would be a good idea. He'd seen how well this village ran, saw the respect the children had for both Bellamy and Clarke, and he had a feeling that they wouldn't take too well to their beloved leaders being removed from position.

This wasn't the Ark. They didn't have a caste system. There weren't houses and there weren't ranks... There was nothing to divide the masses. But if the few governing class members who'd survived this far had anything to do with it, they'd want to run this place as they had the Ark. That would ruin the simple beauty and the community spirit that the kids had managed to create without them.

He didn't want that.

Kane entered the open door of the cabin he and Abby would be staying in. It was Bellamy and Clarke's. The survivors of the Ark were being repositioned throughout the cabins, with Bellamy organizing the building of more and the expansion of the wall that protected them. The young man was used to leadership and to making the decisions. He brought the youths together and organized what would happen and who would do what. When some of the adults, the working class, offered their services he'd nodded, found out what their talents had been on the Ark, and assigned them to groups who were dedicated to that sort of skill.

The kids were in charge, and while Kane knew they still needed some guidance, he felt they were doing fine.

"Look, Kane. She really has Clarke's eyes!" Abby rose from the blanket on the floor and held up little Aurora as she came towards him. "Isn't she beautiful?"

Kane nodded as he eyed the little girl who truly took after her father. So did the little boy. But at least the little girl had her mama's blue eyes.

"And Jake is so handsome." Abby gushed as she rocked the baby in her arms. "Have you seen their medical bay? Did you know that they have a quarantine cabin?"

He nodded to both. "It's very impressive, Abby."

"I know." She looked as shocked as he felt. "I always knew my daughter was capable, it was why I pushed so hard to send the kids down here. But to see all that they've accomplished on their own..." She took in a deep breath. "I'm so proud."

He nodded.

Jake began to fuss on the blanket.

Abby's eyes widened and she turned to Kane. "Here, hold her." She then deposited her granddaughter into his shocked hands before hurrying towards her grandson.

Kane held Aurora in his hands away from his body and stared into her eyes, uncomfortable with children. "Hello."

Aurora grinned brightly. "Agoo."

"Right. Agoo to you too." He cleared his throat.

She shrieked in laughter and held her arms out towards him.

He was a bit terrified and turned towards Abby for help, but the woman was too enthralled with Jake.

He took in a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and turned his gaze back on Aurora. "What do I do now?"

She kept holding her arms out to him.

Kane gulped and then slowly brought her in close, holding her against his chest as he shifted his hold on her.

"Aga!" Aurora gurgled happily as she rested her cheek against his chest.

Kane cleared his throat and began to shake her softly like he noticed Abby was doing with Jake.

Abby took that moment to stare at him over her shoulder, and grinned. "You're a natural."

"Of course I am," he huffed.

* * *

"I feel uncomfortable with these Sky People." Lincoln made a face as he helped Octavia prepare their spare bedroom for a mother and child who'd made it down and would be joining them until their own cabin could be constructed.

"Me neither." Octavia made a face. "I lived my whole life locked up because of them." She gave a sigh. "But at least Jaha isn't here. And a lot of the others in high position didn't make it either." She gave a twisted little smile as she looked up at him. "I'm not too worried though. Bellamy will easily quell any rebellion they can plan."

Lincoln nodded in agreement. "He is capable, and the people will rally against him." He paused. "Those from what you called the 'worker force' seem to have already accepted him as leader, most probably because their children survived and are loyal to him."

"_And_ because everyone can already tell that with Bellamy and Clarke in charge, no one is inferior to another." Octavia grinned, so proud of her brother, even if she would never actually tell _him_ that. "The worker force were the ones most looked down on in the Ark, were the grunts. Here they realize that they can become the most important members of society."

Lincoln nodded his understanding. "That is how it is here. It is those with useful skills who are important."

Octavia nodded and rested her forehead against his arm. "I have to admit, though, I'm glad we'll have _two_ doctors here for when the baby is born."

Lincoln wrapped an arm around her. "I trust Clarke more than I trust this Sky People doctor." He frowned. "Clarke understands the earth and what it gives us. And she has openly integrated Grounder and Sky People medicines and methods of treatment. It is what has made her the most important member in this tribe. Even Anya's tribe understand how vital she is, otherwise they would not have brought her to their camp to tend to their dying. Remember, this is not the first time they have taken her to tend to their ill."

"But this time it was all circumstantial." Octavia blinked. "It was also all _Finn's_ fault."

Lincoln shook his head. "I had noticed Grounder activity close by, but they were only scouts. It seems they had been waiting for Clarke to venture out of the walls far enough unprotected. Finn merely gave them the chance they'd been searching for."

Octavia's eyes widened. "If they were after Clarke all along why didn't they try to force her to stay with them like last time?"

Lincoln raised an eyebrow. "They know that they cannot force her to stay there and have her help them." He smirked. "It didn't work out so well for them last time, did it?"

She nodded. "True." She blinked. "So you're implying that the reason they let her go is because they plan on continuously kidnapping her when they need her."

Lincoln considering her question. "We are not as complicated as that. We believe in simple answers to our problems." He raised an eyebrow. "If the problem is grave enough I do believe Anya _will_ come to us with a truce, and a condition for this truce will be free use of Clarke's skills at healing when Anya's tribe needs it. Our relationship alone proves to my people that we can get along with those from the sky." He placed his hand on Octavia's flat stomach. "Our child will be the first born to a Sky Person and a 'Grounder', as your people call mine."

Octavia grinned. "You're right! Our kid will rock!"

He took in a deep breath. "I would prefer it if Clarke was in charge of tending to you during your pregnancy. I trust her to keep both you and our child safe."

Octavia smiled up into his face. "I love you."

He merely smiled down at her, his eyes telling her all she needed to know.

* * *

"Now we _have_ to get these fireworks working!" Jasper turned to Monty as they toiled over their workshop. Their parents had been moved in to their cabin, and the boys were still getting over their excitement to have them back. "We _have_ to celebrate with these beauties!"

"If only we can figure out what's wrong with our design." Monty pouted.

"Hey kids," Monty's father smiled as he came near. "What are you doing?"

Jasper's mother entered as well and stretched. "Can we help?"

Monty and Jasper shared a look before they turned to their parents. "I don't know. Can you?"

* * *

Bellamy was _this close_ to telling one of his superiors from the Ark to go float himself.

He'd never been happy at the thought of the rest of the Ark joining them, and already he could feel the tension in the village. What gave him some ease was that the worker force had all joined their children and accepted his leadership. That meant that there were only a few from the higher classes who still wanted to give Bellamy a condescending pat on his back, thank him for 'taking care of the place', and then take over themselves. If he had the majority on his side he knew that things would be fine, but that didn't mean that it wasn't annoying.

It was attitudes like this that had made the Ark hell, and there was no way that he was going to allow these people to corrupt the beauty and simplicity of life in the village.

"What you need is support from the governing class."

Bellamy turned from where he'd been watching the other man storm away, and faced none other than Kane. "I don't need anything."

Kane smirked at him, as if amused. "You've made this village what it is, Bellamy, both you and Clarke. These kids idolize you, and their parents respect you." He eyed the younger boy. "You have the makings of a true leader, but you don't want to spend the next twenty years battling certain people with their power trips."

Bellamy raised an eyebrow, not exactly sure what this man wanted.

"I will lend you my support, publically." He took in a deep breath. "I was second to Chancellor Jaha, believe me, my support will go a long ways to helping the governing class accept you."

"There _is_ no governing class." Bellamy needed this to be crystal clear. "There are _no_ classes here. Everyone is equal."

Kane nodded. "This is why I am supporting you as leader."

Bellamy blinked in surprise at that.

"You did better under duress than we did." Kane's eyes looked haunted. "We did things on the Ark that we will never be able to forgive ourselves for. Sure, it bought us more time, but it took some of our humanity away everytime we did."

Bellamy didn't know what to say about this.

"Abby's daughter and you have made a new beginning for us all here, and I believe we need to honor that." He patted Bellamy's shoulder before he walked away.

Bellamy wattched him go, perplexed.

* * *

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own the 100.**

* * *

Bellamy Blake still wasn't a 100 per cent happy with the people from the Ark joining them, but at least he'd finally gotten an excuse to permanently move Clarke into his bedroom. Sure, he enjoyed the time they'd spent in hers, but there was something more final about her moving in with him. For some reason he couldn't understand, much less put into words, this had been a very important step for him, and for that alone he had to be grateful for Abby and Kane's presence.

The other surviving members of the governing class could go float themselves.

Not one day went by in which one of the old governing class wasn't a pain in his side. They seemed to accept Clarke better (since they claimed she was 'one of them') but even she got many of their patronizing comments. They'd tried to stage a _coup d'état_ early on into their arrival in the village, but they'd been defeated quite easily and some of the leaders had been banished. Bellamy had wanted to banish the whole lot of those involved, but Clarke had spoken to him and calmed him down, like she usually did.

He'd given certain members leniency, like the ones who had once been guards on the Ark, mostly because they were useful and because he knew their kids and didn't want to be the one to sentence their parents to certain death outside the walls. But he'd made himself clear, both to the parents and their kids: if this happened again there would be no pardon for anyone. Those invovled would be banished to life outside the wall, and everyone knew that was as good as a death sentence.

There were mumblings here and there from the very few governing class left, but everyone now knew their place.

Bellamy could sense that Abby wasn't too happy with him or Clarke for the fact that they were basically sentencing people to death by sending them outside the walls, but she was smart enough not to tell _him_ her feelings. She might be the mother of the woman he loved and the grandmother of his children, but to Bellamy she was still one of the upper class. He had an issue with the upper class. Despite that he tried very hard not to let his past resentments spew out now because he was an example that the others lived by.

He also felt a little hypocritical because _Clarke_ was also a member of the upper class, or had been (there was no more class system or ranking, he needed to remind himself of that every day) but he never held it against _her_ like he did against the others. Sure, he had at first, it was one of the reasons why he'd called her Princess, but she had proven herself to him and the whole village and she was a part of them. She was one of them. She was Bellamy's.

That thought always put a smile on his face. He shifted in bed and turned to look at her sleeping face.

He wasn't too sure when he'd first realized he wanted this girl, but he knew that his feelings for her had started to change when he saw her put Atom out of his suffering. Bellamy himself, for all his big talk, had been unable to help the dying boy, and yet he'd knelt there next to Clarke and watched her be merciful to Atom while humming to him softly, trying to comfort him.

He'd thought at that moemnt: _She's not a princess, but she might be an angel_.

Sure, he'd shaken his head of those thoughts and had gone back to how things were, or at least he'd tried. Even though he'd tried to pretend nothing was different he'd known things had changed. He'd started pulling away from Murphy and others who only saw her as the Princess. He'd even realized that she was doing the same. She was pulling away from Spacewalker, who basically thought Bellamy was the devil incarnate.

They were pulling away from others and moving towards each other. He'd realized it easly on but had fought admittance. But she'd saved his life, she'd told him he wasn't a monster, and she'd told him that she needed him. He'd overheard her telling a shell-shocked Spacewalker that she _trusted_ him. And then he'd sat, humbled, and watched her not only defend him to Jaha (who had been her best friend's father) but also secure his pardon. She'd saved his life. In so many ways than just that, and he hadn't been able to deny it anymore.

He was entranced by this girl.

And now she was his.

His smile grew as he reached out and brushed a blonde wave from her face.

Despite the people from the Ark, life was incredibly good.

* * *

Bellamy let out a breath of relief and disbelief as he rested his arms around Clarke's shoulders. "We did it."

She laughed and turned into his embrace as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "We did it." She pressed a kiss to his beating heart.

Bellamy stared down at her, hating to admit it, but when she did things like that he became a teenaged girl in love. It was ridiculous. "Lincoln's giving us this: 'I knew it would happen' look."

Clarke snickered. "How's it feel not to know _everything_?"

He huffed in mock outrage. "I know everything about _the village_. It's okay if I don't know everything about the Grounders."

She laughed and pressed another kiss to his heart. "You're such an arrogant little-."

"Remember, I know where you sleep," he teased. "I'll take revenge against whatever you say when you least expect it."

Her eyes twinkled merrily as she looked up at him. "Why do you think I rile you up so much?"

He barked out laughter and kissed her deeply.

While Bellamy hadn't really thought it possible, Clarke had always had hope that one day this might happen, and now that hope of hers had become a reality.

As the twosome stood in the clearing where the Grounders had called a meeting, they now watched their _allies_ walk away. After all this time, all this fighting, all this worry, they finally had one less thing to stay up at night about. Anya's faction of Grounders were no longer a problem, but would instead be a help. They'd be neighbors and allies and... and... life was really starting to look up!

And his little blonde had been half of the reason behind the Grounders' change of heart. Anya had expressed that, while their own healers were competent, Clarke had proven herself to them and they wished for her to treat them when their own healers failed. The Grounders also _did not_ want Abby tending to their wounded. Clarke had offered her mother's services as well and had been turned down immediately despite the fact that she'd promised them that her mother had much more knowledge and experience under her belt. No. Anya and her people wanted Clarke and no one else.

Bellamy figured that he should be a little insulted for how Anya always called Clarke the leader of the village and only ever seemed to see Bellamy as her "champion", but he figured he kinda liked the sound of his being Clarke's champion.

"This is only the beginning." Clarke stared up happily into his face. "Once the other factions realize that we can live in harmoney with Anya's tribe, and also that it could be beneficial to both parties, they'll ally with us as well." Her eyes shone with hope. "We can do this, Bell. We can learn to live in harmony here on earth. We can be Grounders."

"We already _are_ Grounders," he whispered as he kissed her.

* * *

"I see." Bellamy eyed Kane. "Are you sure about this?"

The man he didn't know whether to like or trust, and yet had so far seemed to have his back, nodded as he clasped his hands behind him. "I thought it was something you should know."

Miller cleared his throat as he came forwards. "He came to me earlier, since I'm your second in command, and I've had our people check out his claims." His face was grim. "They're factual."

Kane nodded once more.

Bellamy looked between them and took in a deep breath. "Something has to be done about this."

Miller licked his lips. "I've asked Raven to call Clarke from the medical bay."

This was why Miller was his second in command. The guy knew exactly what Bellamy would need before he had to ask for it.

The door opened to reveal Raven and Clarke, who closed the door behind them and entered the room.

Bellamy turned to Raven. "Can you get Lincoln? We'll need his expertise on this."

Miller cleared his throat. "I've already called for him."

Bellamy grinned at the younger boy, quite pleased with him. "Excellent job, Miller."

Miller beamed with the praise.

Raven rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and yet looked quite proud as well.

The door opened and Lincoln entered and closed the door.

"What's going on?" Clarke came to Bellamy's side. "Why did you need to see us?"

Bellamy motioned towards Kane.

Kane nodded. "Some of the remaining governing class are planning a raid on Anya's village. They do not believe in the truce and want to take advantage of the Grounders having their guards down. They plan on killing the people and taking their resources."

"Has this claim been verified?" Clarke wanted to know, eyebrow raised.

Bellamy bit back a smile and loved that Clarke didn't just assume that Kane was telling the truth just because of his position in the Ark. She didn't take the side of the people she'd once been a part of. She was one of the 100, through and through.

Miller nodded. "I've had two different sources confirm it."

"These people are seriously stupid," was Raven's cotribution. "We've just made peace with Anya's tribe!"

"They are idiots if they think they can take down Anya." Lincoln raised an eyebrow. "All they will do is start another war."

Bellamy nodded his agreement. "We need to send a message across, not just to our people but to Anya's. They need to see that we're serious about this alliance." He licked his lips. "We'll have to make a public example of them." He turned to Miller. "Go, take some of our most trusted, and arrest those who are a part of this." He turned to Lincoln. "You should tell Anya-."

Clarke stepped forwards. "I disagree."

Bellamy wasn't surprised. She always disagreed with him. "Then what do _you_ think we should do, Princess? Let them attack Anya's village?"

She surprised him by nodding. "Yes." She turned to Kane. "Do you have an idea of when they are planning to do this?"

He nodded. "Yes."

She took in a deep breath and turned to Bellamy. "If we do this now, we won't have concrete proof of who exactly is involved and that they were actually planning on doing this instead of just talking about it." She stared up at him and grabbed his sleeve. "Bellamy, if we lay a trap for them and catch them redhanded before they can do any trouble-Lincoln's group can camouflage themselves and won't be seen until it's already too late." She took in a deep breath. "Then, knowing exactly who is involved, we can handle them."

Bellamy stared down at her and recognized the merit in her plan. He turned to Lincoln. "You need to warn Anya what we are doing so that her people will stay back and let us handle it, and also so they don't get the wrong idea and think that we're attacking."

Lincoln nodded. "This seems like a fair plan."

Raven shook her head, hands on her hips, before she turned to Kane. "Ever since you Ark people came you've been nothing but trouble."

He raised an eyebrow, not seeming insulted, more like intrigued. "You are 'Ark people' too."

"No, we're not." Miller shook his head. "We're the 100."

Bellamy grinned at that.

* * *

Their plan had been a success and they'dstopped the attack on Anya'a tribe as well as uprooted the remaining rebel leaders.

It was after the people had been banished, without weapons, that Bellamy realized that he wasn't the 'rebel leader' anymore and was actually the 'governing leader' and that made him a little queasy. Since when had he gone from no-good assassin to this?

"You should've at least given them weapons." Abby Griffin stormed over towards where he was.

Bellamy wasn't too surprised at this confrontation. He'd heard of what Abby had done on the Ark and realized that Clarke got her personality from her mother. So this confrontation wasn't surprising in the least bit. If anything, he'd been wondering why it hadn't happened sooner.

"These are the rules of the village." He turned towards her, eyebrow raised. "Clarke _made_ the rule of banishment for capital crimes. I was all for execution. She decided that instead of _us_ taking the lives of other people, we should just let the earth do it." He raised his chin. "If you have an issue with it, that's really your problem."

Abby took in a deep breath. "Bellamy, we could've at least given them a fighting chance."

"What, like the fighting chance you all gave the 100?" He glared.

"We sent them here to live!" Abby cried out.

"Abby, you sent them down here to die." He moved closer. "Not one of those kids had any sort of training or preparation. They weren't given more than a day's rations and they weren't even given weapons."

She flinched. "They were supposed to arrive in Mount Weather. They were supposed-."

"They were _kids_." He tried to calm himself but knew that his animosity towards the old governing system still leaked through. "They were criminals who were just taking up air so they were sent to die first so that you all could live a couple of days longer."

She lowered her head. "That wasn't the reason why _I_ sent them down."

He could conceded to that. "It doesn't change the fact that even if you wanted to save them, even if you wanted them to live, you gave them no resources for them to do so. You sent kids to a place where you believed the radiation would kill them within minutes. Despite this you gave them nothing to help protect them from the radiation. They were sent with no real rations, nothing to defend themselves with, and no training that could help keep them alive."

"We didn't know about Grounders and-."

"Even if there were no humans alive on earth anymore, what about the animals? They're savage enough." Bellamy needed to get his point across. "If these kids could survive with no weapons and no training and no food, then those men can do the same. If not, then they don't deserve to live. That's just how it is."

Abby shook her head and sighed. "It's just so cold."

Bellamy gave her a sad little smile. "It's no worse than floating." He looked up at the sky, the memory of seeing his mother being floated for the sin of having a second child flashed before his eyes. "At least this way they have a chance at survival."

Abby placed her hand on his shoulder in a comforting act that surprised him.

He stared down at her in silence.

She gave him a small pat on his back and walked away.

* * *

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" Clarke asked as she straddled his hips on the bed that night. Abby and Kane were out with the twins, so that gave Bellamy and Clarke some time together.

"Yes, but I wouldn't mind it if you said it again." He grined up at her, hands behind his head on the pillow.

She snickered at him before she leaned down and kissed his lips. "I love you, Bellamy Blake."

He raised his hands and grabbed fistfuls of her hair, keeping her in place as he kissed her deeply.

She pinched him and pulled away with a pouted laugh. "You didn't say you love me too."

"I thought it was implied," he teased.

She pinched him again.

Jerking with a laugh, Bellamy stared up at the woman he still couldn't believe was his. "I love you, Clarke Blake."

She paused and looked down at him. "That's not my name."

"It will be," he promised.

She blushed slightly and fiddled with his shirt. "I thought you'd decided not to get married again."

He tilted his head to the side and eyed the woman, wondering how in the world she could think that he wouldn't tie her to him forever. "You look as if the thought disappointed you."

She licked her lips. "Maybe."

He couldn't stop the grin from forming on his face. "So I take it you _want_ to marry me."

"Shut up."

He laughed. "I _told_ you by the time we got married you'd want it!"

"You arrogant-."

He pulled her close and hushed her words with his mouth.

* * *

"Bellamy, calm down."

"How can you tell me to calm down?" Bellamy glared at Abby. "They were attacked by _Reapers_, Abby! She was hurt!"

"She'll be fine." The woman gave him a soft smile, as if pleased to see him this torn up over her daughter's injury. "Her shoulder was merely dislocated and she was cut and bruised. Otherwise she's better than the others."

He couldn't believe he'd allowed Clarke to go outside the wall without him being there. He would never _ever_ do that again.

"Bellamy, sit down." Abby grabbed him by his shoulders and promptly sat him down on a chair. "You're shaking. You need to calm down."

It was only then that Bellamy realized she was right. He was shaking like a terrified kid.

Humiliated at showing this sort of vulnerability, Bellamy ran his hands over his face. "If I had lost her-."

"You're not going to lose her." Abby's voice was tender. "She's too stubborn to ever die."

He snorted in dark amusement. "Well, there's that."

Abby laughed, truly laughed, and caressed his head in a soothing way. "Trust me, Bellamy. She's fine. You'll have her back home tonight and you'll be able to try and boss her around and argue with her when she calls you overprotective."

He chuckled darkly. "Good."

* * *

"While I like having a day in bed with my three favorite people in the world, I'm really okay." Clarke looked bruised and beaten as she lay in bed with their children between her and Bellamy.

He was barely holding on to his desire to kill the Reapers who'd hurt her. He hated himself for not being there. He was furious that the guards who'd been with the group out gathering herbs hadn't protected her better. He was terrified at the fact that he could've lost her.

There were a lot of dark emotions that made up Bellamy Blake at this moment.

"Bellamy, I get worried when you get that look on your face." She reached out to cup his face. "You looked just like this after Charlotte died and you tried to kill Murphy."

He felt very similar to that night so he could see what she was talking about. Only thing was that he'd nearly lost the woman he loved, and not just a girl he'd felt protective of.

"I'm _fine_, Bell." She reached out and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I'm _fine_."

He stared down at her, at their sleeping children, and knew that they were the most precious people in the world to him. He wouldn't ever let anything happen to his family, ever. Sure, he loved O and would always protect her as well, but she had Lincoln to look out for her now and he was doing a damned good job of it if the arguing those two were having had anything to say about the matter.

Clarke, Jake and Aurora were his family, his everything, now. He'd never let anything happen to them. Ever.

He'd die if...

"Stop _thinking_." Clarke kissed him again.

He let himself get loss in the comfort.

* * *

"Bellamy, wake up!"

He gasped and shot straight in bed. He turned towards Clarke, his eyes wide in the darkness before he pulled her to him in a desperate embrace.

"Bell?" Her voice was soft and confused before she sighed and hugged him back. "I'm okay, Bell. It was just a nightmare. Only a nightmare. I'm here."

He could still see her killed and being eaten by the Reapers.

"I'm fine. Bell. I'm here."

And he'd make sure that she stayed that way.

* * *

Bellamy wanted to go Reaper-hunting but knew that it was dangerous to bring them out more by attacking them face-on. He instead had Lincoln form a new 'Anti-Reaper' squadron. The Grounder knew things about the Reapers that others didn't, and he helped train those strong and willing on exactly how the Reapers attacked, where their boundaries were, and their methods of concealment. It wasn't much, but it was something.

Clarke wasn't happy about the fact that Bellamy had basically made it _law_ that she couldn't leave the walls without him, but she was just waiting for the right moment to really battle him about it. He was expecting a full-on war concerning it but he didn't care. He'd protect her and he'd spend the rest of his life with her. If he had to fight her to be able to do so, well, so be it.

"My feet are swollen and my body is sore and I'm cranky all the time." Octavia eyed him over and then fixed his jacket. "On the plus side my boobs are getting huge."

He didn't want to hear about his sister's boobs. "Clarke says that you're coming along well with the pregnancy."

"Of course I am," and yet she smiled and gave him a pat. "You look... not terrible."

"Thanks, O," he snickered as he shook his head. "That's a real confidence booster."

She nodded and placed her hands on his shoulders as she stared into his eyes. "Don't mess things up, Bellamy. She's a great woman, even if she's annoyingly know-it-all sometimes. She's as good as you'll ever get."

He grinned. "Can't believe I got her."

"Me neither." Octavia blinked.

He snorted in amusement. "So, we should probably get there soon, right?"

His sister nodded. "It's the _bride_ who is supposed to be late, not the groom." She grinned. "And it _has_ taken you forever to get her to agree to this, so better not give her an opportunity to back out at the last moment."

He agreed and grabbed his sister's hand, pulling her out quickly with him as she laughed at him.

* * *

There were fireworks.

Actual fireworks.

"I can't believe it." Bellamy stared up at the sky."Those two actually did it."

"They're so beautiful." Clarke, still in her wedding dress, stared up at the sky as the fireworks painted beautiful patterns above them.

Everyone who'd been enjoying the festivities had stopped and oohhed and aahhhed at the display above.

Bellamy's gaze swept those watching.

Jasper and Monty were the heroes of this event, their chests puffed out in pride. Monty held Aurora in his arms and Jasper cooed at the baby, asking her who the coolest godfathers in the world were.

Raven held Jake, and Miller kept giving those two a look that quickly assured Bellamy that Clarke would soon have another pregnant woman to tend to.

Lincoln and Octavia stood closest to the fire, the Grounder's arm around Bellamy's very pregnant sister.

Abby and Kane stared up at the fireworks and looked very emotional, almost as if they wanted to cry in happiness at how their lives had changed and yet were way too proud to do so.

Clarke rested her head against Bellamy and he pulled her in close as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She let out a happy sigh and hugged him tightly, her gaze still up at the fireworks. "Who would've ever guessed that we'd end up this way?"

"I did," he lied. He'd wanted to hope that there could be a future with him and Clarke, but up until that one drunken night they'd shared together he hadn't allowed himself to. Now... now he _still_ couldn't believe just how much he'd lucked out.

She snickered. "There's no keeping a secret from you, is there?"

"No, there definitely is not, Mrs Blake." He gave her a cheeky grin, liking the sound of that.

Clarke stared up at him tenderly. "I love you."

"I know."

She laughed and hit his chest. "Asshole."

He chuckled and stared down at her. "I love you too."

Just then an especially spectacular firework exploded above them, drawing comments from the crowd.

The bride and groom, though, only had eyes for each other, and as the sky lit up with light, they kissed and held on tightly to the other, as they would for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**The End.**

**Thanks for sticking around, peeps!**


End file.
